Stupid
by warmacchiato
Summary: "Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol- "Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-
1. Chapter 1

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Genre**

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Life

 **Warning(s)**

Shounen-ai (?)/BL

 **Disclaimer**

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan beserta orangtuanya, tapi cerita murni milik author

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau bisa cepat melupakanku.." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas dengan tulisan '314' di pintunya. Tasnya di jinjing di satu pundaknya, ia masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menyeringai.

Teman-temannya yang tadinya sedang mengobrol langsung berhenti ketika pemuda itu berjalan masuk, melempar tasnya asal lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Apa ada hal menyenangkan hari ini?" tanya salah satu teman pemuda itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tahu kan setiap hari selalu menyenangkan buatku." jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum miring.

Temannya yang lain memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama lalu tertawa lepas sambil memegangi pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"Hyung kau di tampar lagi?" tanya temannya yang lain.

Senyum miring pemuda itu hilang dalam sekejap, seakan sesuatu yang sudah ia tutupi terbongkar juga. Ia memutar bola matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja, wajahnya jadi kesal.

"Siapa lagi yang menampar hyung?" Wonwoo menggodanya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda bernama Choi Seungcheol itu mendengus keras sebelum menjawab,

"Kang Minji." jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Kali ini karena apa?" tanya temannya yang lain, Jun.

"Dia lihat isi katalkku." Seungcheol kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai lalu melemparnya asal keatas meja.

"Dan...?" tanya Jun lagi.

Seungcheol mengangkat pundaknya, "Dia memutuskanku lalu menamparku juga. Di depan umum."

Wonwoo dan Jun tertawa bersamaan. Seungcheol melirik mereka dengan ekspresi kesal. Seungcheol menghela nafas seakan sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman-temannya yang bahkan usianya lebih muda darinya.

"Tapi hyung masih punya yang lain, kan?" Jun kembali bicara ketika tawanya sudah mereda.

Raut wajah Seungcheol berubah menjadi berseri ketika Jun bertanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia lempar asal diatas meja, tangannya sibuk di layar ponselnya seakan sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting.

Tak lama Seungcheol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Lee Jihoon? Siapa lagi dia?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Mahasiswa jurusan musik, aku bertemu dia tidak sengaja di ruang musik dua hari yang lalu. Kalau dilihat-lihat dia imut sekali." jelas Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang tadinya duduk di depan Seungcheol berdiri dan pindah duduk di samping Seungcheol.

"Apa ada yang menarik dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku belum tahu." jawab Seungcheol. "Tapi kita lihat saja aku akan menggandeng tangannya kedepan kalian dalam seminggu."

Wonwoo menepuk kedua tangannya lalu memajukan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau taruhan?" tantang Wonwoo.

Jun yang paling senang dengan taruhan dan hampir tidak pernah kalah dalam taruhan langsung bersemangat ketika Wonwoo menawarkan sebuah taruhan. Ia turun dari atas meja tempat ia duduk tadi, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo untuk mendengarkan detilnya. Seungcheol sendiri antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik untuk bergabung.

"Jika hyung tidak bisa mengencani Lee Jihoon dalam seminggu, hyung kalah. Tapi jika dalam seminggu hyung bisa mengencani Lee Jihoon kami yang kalah." kata Wonwoo. "Taruhannya 500 ribu won."

"Hoho...! 500 ribu won?! Kau gila?!" seru Seungcheol.

"Hei ayolah hyung ini akan mengasyikan." kata Jun. "Wonwoo-ya aku ikut!"

Wonwoo melirik Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Seungcheol sedang berpikir.

"Ayolah hyung! Kita biasa melakukan ini, kan?" kata Wonwoo berusaha membujuk Seungcheol.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah menggunakan orang lain sebagai alat taruhan!" seru Seungcheol.

"Sekali saja hyung! Ayolah!" kali ini Jun yang membujuk.

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dan Jun bergantian kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah aku ikut." kata Seungcheol akhirnya. "Tapi jika aku menang kalian harus memberikanku 500 ribu won."

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan melanggar janji." kata Jun.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil keluar dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan silver yang terparkir di halaman kampus. Tak lama seorang pemuda berambut sebahu ikut turun dari mobil sambil menenteng dua buku tebal dengan satu buku yang lebih tipis. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu pergi bersama dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu ketika ia sudah mengunci mobilnya.

"Hei Jeonghan hyung." panggil si pemuda bertubuh mungil pada pemuda berambut sebahu yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali melihat ke depan, "Hm?"

"Kau kenal dengan semua orang di kampus ini tidak?" tanya pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Jeonghan itu tertawa, "Aku memang kenal beberapa orang selain di jurusan ini, tapi bukan berarti aku kenal semua orang, Jihoon-ah."

Pemuda bertubuh mungil bernama Jihoon itu mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

Jihoo tersenyum kecil, "Dua hari lalu ada pemuda masuk ke ruang musik. Ia bertanya padaku apa boleh dia pinjam gitar disana, aku bilang asal dikembalikan lagi boleh-boleh saja. Tapi kemudian ia bertanya namaku dan meminta nomor teleponku. Dia bilang hanya jaga-jaga kalau ruang musik dikunci saat dia mau mengembalikan gitarnya." jelas Jihoon. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia siapa."

Jeonghan berhenti berjalan membuat Jihoon ikut berhenti. Jeonghan merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Jihoon dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Katakan padaku siapa namanya, mungkin saja aku kenal dia." kata Jeonghan.

"Sebenarnya dia mahasiswa jurusan teknik, namanya Choi Seungcheol." jawab Jihoon.

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan kenal siapa Choi Seungcheol. Tidak. Dia lebih dari sekadar kenal dengan Choi Seungcheol. Pria itu pernah jadi satu-satunya orang yang Jeonghan percaya, yang Jeonghan sayangi. Masa lalunya. Jeonghan tidak percaya ia masih bisa mendengar nama Choi Seungcheol lagi setelah 3 tahun lalu pria itu dengan seenaknya mencampakkannya demi orang lain.

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya hingga kedua tangannya bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga beberapa helai rambutnya ikut turun bersaaman dengan kepalanya. Pegangan tangan Jeonghan pada tiga buku yang ia bawa semakin erat hingga tanggannya sedikit memerah sekarang. Jihoon yang khawatir dengan perubahaan sikap Jeonghan langsung menepuk pundak Jeonghan pelan.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Matanya tidak berbinar-binar seperti sebelumnya, matanya kini menampakkan kilat marah. Ia menatap Jihoon tajam membuat Jihoon sedikit mundur.

"Dengarkan aku Jihoon-ah," kata Jeonghan. "Jangan pernah dekati Choi Seungcheol atau kau akan terluka."

Jeonghan duduk di salah satu meja di perpustakaan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa disaat ia sudah bahagia dan sukses melupakan Seungcheol, si brengsek itu justru datang lagi. Memang kali ini tidak datang ke kehidupannya, tapi Jihoon sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan adiknya sendiri. Jika sifat Seungcheol masih sama dan ia membuat Jihoon terluka sama seperti saat Seungcheol membuatnya terluka dulu, maka Jeonghan bersumpah akan menghajar sampai mati Seungcheol dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat datang mengejutkan Jeonghan.

Pemuda itu duduk di samping Jeonghan sambil merangkul pundak Jeonghan.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda denganmu." kata Jeonghan malas.

Pemuda bernama Soonyoung itu lalu melepas rangkulannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan sendiri memicingkan mata begitu Soonyoung memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa ini? Salah satu kejahilanmu lagi?" tanya Jeonghan penuh selidik. "Maaf Soonyoung kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mau bercanda denganmu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda atau mau menjahili hyung." kata Soonyoung. "Aku kesini mau minta bantuan."

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung penuh minat. Tidak biasanya seorang Kwon Soonyoung mendatanginya dan meminta bantuannya. Biasanya jika ditawari bantuan, Kwon Soonyoung akan menolak dengan alasan ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi kali ini Soonyoung datang dengan sendirinya dan meminta bantuan.

"Baiklah baiklah ini memang memalukan, tapi tolong bantu aku." kata Soonyoung serius.

Jeonghan tersenyum ketika Soonyoung bicara, kemudian ia mengacak gemas rambut Soonyoung.

"Baiklah kau perlu bantuan apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Hyung dekat dengan Lee Jihoon, kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jeonghan masih dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Kemudian Soonyoung menunjuk sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran kecil dan dibungkus kertas biru dengan sebuah kertas tertempel disana.

"Berikan itu pada Jihoon." kata Soonyoung. "Aku minta tolong."

Mendengar bantuan yang diperlukan Soonyoung darinya membuat Jeonghan terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Soonyoung yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sama seperti Jihoon. Kemudian matanya beralih pada hadiah Soonyoung yang harus ia berikan pada Jihoon.

"Kau serius mau aku memberikan ini pada Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan menggodanya. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana dia mempermalukanmu di kelas _composing_ minggu lalu?"

Soonyoung menunduk sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian Soonyoung menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustaakan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri agar bisa menatap Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat kejadian minggu lalu." kata Soonyoung pasrah.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Hari itu hari Senin dimana Jeonghan, Soonyoung, dan Jihoon berada dalam satu kelas yang sama yaitu kelas composing._

 _Mengingat Soonyoung tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal composing, Soonyoung malas-malasan mendengarkan dosennya bicara._

 _Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang duduk di depannya menoleh sesekali kearahnya karena Soonyoung selalu membuat keributan kecil di tempatnya duduk. Jeonghan yang sudah tahu sikap Soonyoung tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi Jihoon sangat terganggu._

 _"Bisakah kau diam untuk 1 jam kedepan?" tanya Jihoon ketus pada Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung yang tengah sibuk menggambar gambar di buku catatannya menoleh kearah Jihoon yang duduk di depannya. Soonyoung memang sudah mengenal Jihoon dari awal ia masuk ke jurusan musik, dan saat itu juga Soonyoung mulai tertarik dengan Jihoon. Tapi pemuda mungil itu selalu menampakkan wajah tidak suka tiap bertemu Soonyoung. Mungkin karena kesan pertamanya pada Jihoon yang tidak baik atau Jihoon memang membencinya dari awal._

 _"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Soonyoung polos. "Aku hanya menggambar."_

 _Jihoon menghela nafas, "Tapi suara goresan pensilmu mengganggu konsentrasiku."_

 _Soonyoung melepas pensilnya lalu mengangkat tangannya, "Baiklah aku diam." katanya._

 _Kegaduhan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh mereka berdua menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa disana tidak terkecuali dosen yang tengah menjelaskan mata kuliahnya._

 _Dosen Jang yang memang tidak suka kelasnya gaduh langsung melempar spidol yang ia gunakan kearah Soonyoung yang masih mengangkat tangannya. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Spidol itu tepat mengenai dahi Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon puas dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kemudian ia mengambil spidol yang mengenai dahi Soonyoung sambil berkata,_

 _"Jika kau tidak suka berada disini, kurasa seharusnya dari awal kau memang tidak ada disini." kata Jihoon sebelum ia maju ke depan kelas mengembalikan spidol pada Dosen Jang._

 _Soonyoung yang malu hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia membereskan buku-bukunya dari atas meja, menenteng tasnya lalu keluar dari dalam kelas sambil terus memegangi dahinya yang tampak kemerahan._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Dia memang kejam." kata Soonyoung sambil cemberut.

Jeonghan menahan tawanya. Jeonghan tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal _composing_. Tapi karena ini jurusan musik, mata kuliah _composing_ sudah pasti menjadi hal wajib. Dan karena kejadian minggu lalu, Soonyoung terpaksa harus mengulang mata kuliah _composing_ nya semester depan. Di satu sisi Jeonghan kasihan pada Soonyoung, tapi di satu sisi lainnya ia tahu kalau itu konsekuensi yang harus di tanggung Soonyoung.

"Aku heran," kata Jeonghan. "Kenapa kau masih menyukainya walaupun kau tahu Jihoon tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan ada kemungkinan dia membencimu setengah mati."

Soonyoung membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu menjawab, "Kadang aku juga mempertanyakan itu. Kenapa aku menyukainya? Apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukaiku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya hingga ia membenciku? Aku selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap hari."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengambil hadiah Soonyoung dan memasukkannya dalam tas, "Aku pastikan Jihoon menerimanya langsung." kata Jeonghan sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jeonghan melihat jam tangannya, "Aku ada kelas 10 menit lagi. Aku duluan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jeonghan pergi dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih duduk disana, menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Seungcheol keluar dari gedung fakultasnya ketika seluruh mata kuliahnya hari ini sudah selesai. Seungcheol berjalan menuju tempat parkir kampus sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai.

Seungcheol sampai di depan sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan gedung fakultasnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam.

Seungcheol tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ia baru duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia melihat kontak Jihoon. Sekarang Seungcheol memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengencani Jihoon dalam waktu seminggu. Ia tidak mau kalah taruhan dari Wonwoo dan Jun. Seungcheol tahu, Jun selalu memang dalam taruhan, tidak ada firasatnya yang salah selama ini, tapi jika taruhannya sebesar ini, Seungcheol pun juga tidak mau kalah.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, akhirnya Seungcheol pun memutuskan mengetik pesan untuk Jihoon.

 _To : Lee Jihoon_

 _Hai, Jihoon-ssi. Aku Choi Seungcheol yang bertemu denganmu dua hari lalu, kuharap kau tidak lupa._

 _Jika ada waktu luang, mau bertemu?_

Seungcheol kemudian menekan tombol _send_ , setelah itu ia melempar ponselnya ke jok di sebelahnya lalu ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi.

Seungcheol sedang asyik bersiul siul di mobilnya sambil mengemudi keluar wilayah kampus, tiba-tiba siulannya harus terhenti ketika ia melewati fakultas seni. Ia merem mendadak mobilnya lalu membuka kaca mobilnya. Ia memicingkan mata agar apa yang ia lihat tampak lebih jelas.

Seungcheol melihat sosok Jihoon di halaman parkir fakultas seni. Tapi Jihoon tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seseorang, tapi Seungcheol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu memunggungi Seungcheol.

Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam salah satu mobil sedan silver yang terparkir disana. Lalu dalam beberapa menit mobil sedan itu pergi meninggalkan kampus.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Seungcheol.

"Apa jangan-jangan Jihoon sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Atau malah ia punya pacar." tebak Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Seungcheol. Ia menutup kaca mobilnya, menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari kampus. Secara tiba-tiba taruhannya dengan Wonwoo dan Jun menjadi menarik. Bagi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kafe. Setelah kelas selesai Jeonghan memang bilang pada Jihoon ada yang ingin ia berikan padanya, maka itu Jihoon ikut dengan Jeonghan ke kafe.

"Jadi hyung, apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" tanya Jihoon setelah ia meminum ice cappucinnonya.

Jeonghan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu mendorongnya ke depan Jihoon. Jihoon memandangi kotak persegi panjang yang di bungkus kertas warna biru itu. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang tertempel diatasnya. Sepertinya surat.

Jihoon pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Jihoon-ah~_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tapi aku minta maaf jika aku pernah berbuat kesalahan yang besar padamu hingga entah kenapa kau sangat membenciku._

 _Aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara walaupun aku cerewet, dan aku juga bukan orang yang peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Jadi jika ada perkataan atau sikapku yang membuatmu tidak suka, maafkan aku. Dan kumohon jangan membenciku._

 _Aku sudah cukup malu bertemu denganmu. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian minggu lalu di kelas composing. Aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berhadapan denganmu, jadi kuminta Jeonghan hyung memberikan ini untukmu._

 _Jihoon-ah, berhentilah membenciku. Aku sudah cukup gila dengan kuliahku, jangan tambahkan lagi dengan sikapmu yang tampak sangat ingin aku hilang dari bumi. Aku...aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus membenciku._

 _Terimalah permintaan maafku._

 _Kwon Soonyoung._

Jihoon menatap datar Jeonghan yang penasaran dengan isi surat dari Soonyoung. Jihoon kemudian memberikan surat itu pada Jeonghan, ia tahu kalau Jeonghan penasaran dengan isinya jadi ia membiarkan Jeonghan membaca isi surat itu sendiri.

"Wow." kata Jeonghan ketika selesai membacanya.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" tanya Jihoon kesal.

"Dia hanya ingin tahu apa kau membencinya atau tidak." jawab Jeonghan seraya meletakkan surat Soonyoung diatas meja. "Kurasa maksudnya baik."

Jihoon mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi ice cappucinno di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya melirik hadiah dari Soonyoung.

Tidak. Jihoon tidak membenci Soonyoung. Anak hyperaktif itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jihoon. Hanya saja untuk Jihoon anak itu terlalu berisik, dan Jihoon tidak suka. Mungkin itu yang membuat Jihoon menjauhi Soonyoung. Tapi Jihoon hanya tidak suka Soonyoung karena terlalu cerewet, tidak lebih. Dan soal minggu lalu memang seharusnya ia minta maaf, tapi Jihoon terlalu gengsi bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

"Kau harus balas surat ini, Jihoon-ah." saran Jeonghan.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk lemah. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon berdering ada pesan masuk. Jihoon membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 _From : Choi Seungcheol_

 _Hai, Jihoon-ssi. Aku Choi Seungcheol yang bertemu denganmu dua hari lalu, kuharap kau tidak lupa._

 _Jika ada waktu luang, mau bertemu?_

Jihoon melirik Jeonghan yang sibuk dengan cheesecakenya. Setelah melihat ekspresi seram Jeonghan saat mendengar nama 'Choi Seungcheol', Jihoon tidak tahu harus bicara lagi atau tidak pada Jeonghan soal Choi Seungcheol. Tapi jika ia tidak cerita, Jeonghan juga akan kecewa.

"Um...hyung," panggil Jihoon.

Jeonghan yang tengah mengunyah cheesecake menoleh kearah Jihoon, menjawab panggilan Jihoon dengan mengangkat alisnya.

Sementara Jihoon kembali mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Jeonghan tadi, ia tidak mau bicara apa-apa. Ia mengoper ponselnya pada Jeonghan, biar Jeonghan yang melihatnya sendiri.

Jeonghan yang bingung mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Jihoon padanya lalu melihat layar ponsel tersebut.

Seperti dugaan Jihoon, ekspresi Jeonghan sekejap berubah. Senyum Jeonghan hilang begitu saja ketika membaca pesan yang ada di ponsel Jihoon.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jihoon pelan takut memancing emosi Jeonghan.

Lama diam, kemudian Jeonghan mengembalikan ponsel Jihoon pada pemiliknya. Jeonghan menghela nafas panjang dan frustasi. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tidak seseram tadi pagi, tapi masih sedikit menakutkan bagi Jihoon.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu Jihoon-ah." kata Jeonghan. "Aku mengenal Choi Seungcheol lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

Jihoon melirik layar ponselnya yang masih tertera pesan dari Choi Seungcheol. Kemudian Jihoon kembali menatap Jeonghan.

"Jangan terlibat terlalu jauh dengannya..." kata Jeonghan terputus "..atau kau akan terluka nantinya."

Jihoon bingung bagaimana merespon pesan Choi Seungcheol sementara di satu sisi Jeonghan memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati Choi Seungcheol.

"Terserah padamu Jihoon-ah." kata Jeonghan.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai aku author baru disini. Walaupun ini bukan ff pertama, tapi ini ff pertama yang diposting. Jika ada typo atau punya kritik dan saran tinggalkan di review. Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 2

Sudah 4 jam yang lalu Seungcheol mengirim pesan pada Jihoon dan sampai sekarang belum juga dibalas olehnya. Seungcheol mulai sedikit gelisah, kalau dari langkah awalnya saja ia sudah di tolak oleh Jihoon, sudah pasti ia akan kalah taruhan dari Wonwoo dan Jun.

Seungcheol duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan melipat kedua kakinya dan dinaikkan ke sofa. Ia menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan diatas meja di depan sofa, menunggu ponsel itu berdering.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya karena balasannya tidak kunjung datang, Seungcheol pun menyerah. Harusnya ia tahu mendekati orang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat memang cukup sulit. Sekarang ia harus menyiapkan 500 ribu won untuk diberikan pada dua teman liciknya itu.

Baru saja Seungcheol hendak bangkit dari sofa tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Seungcheol segera meraih ponselnya dari atas meja dan melihat. Sebuah pesan baru. Buru-buru Seungcheol membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From : Lee Jihoon_

 _Baiklah, kabari saja dimana dan kapan._

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Seungcheol seperti musim semi. Rencana pertamanya berhasil.

Dengan senang ia membalas pesan Jihoon.

 _To : Lee Jihoon_

 _Besok di kafe depan kampus._

 _Jam 12 siang. Kau bisa?_

Selang beberapa menit setelah Seungcheol mengirim pesan tersebut, balasan dari Jihoon pun datang,

 _From : Lee Jihoon_

 _Baiklah. Besok jam 12 di kafe depan kampus._

Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Rencana pertamanya berhasil tanpa celah. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal menjalankan sisanya. Dan soal pemuda yang ia lihat bersama Jihoon tadi sore bisa ia tanyakan besok. Atau ia bisa cari tahu sendiri mengingat ia suka memberi kejutan pada seseorang. Permainan ini sudah sangat seru padahal baru permulaan untuk Seungcheol.

.

.

Jeonghan dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya setelah ia mengantar Jihoon pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Choi Seungcheol brengsek yang sekarang sedang mendekati Jihoon. Bukan karena Jeonghan cemburu, tapi ia tidak tega jika Jihoon sampai mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Walaupun kejadian itu sudah terjadi 3 tahun lalu, tapi lukanya masih membekas sampai sekarang. Dan yang lebih lucunya si brengsek itu muncul lagi setelah menghilang dari hidup Jeonghan.

"Lakukan saja rencana busukmu Choi Seungcheol agar aku punya alasan untuk membunuhmu kali ini." gumam Jeonghan sambil menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Jeonghan sampai di apartementnya 10 menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ia mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan. Setelah memasukkan nomor password kunci pintu apartementnya, Jeonghan masuk kedalam, melepas sepatunya asal, melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu ia sendiri menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa ruang tengah. Matanya menghadap langit-langit dan wajahnya muram. Ia berpikir kenapa Seungcheol harus datang lagi? Kenapa harus Seungcheol?

Kemudian Jeonghan bangkit dari sofa, memungut tasnya yang jatuh di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar. Jeonghan meletakkan tasnya di samping meja sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi. Tangan kanannya membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu yang agak usang dan berdebu. Sambil menghela nafas, Jeonghan membuka kotak kayu itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Isinya memang tidak spesial. Hanya kumpulan kertas dan foto-foto SMAnya. Tapi yang menarik di sebagian besar foto-foto tersebut, Jeonghan tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda menemaninya di sebagian besar foto. Pemuda yang menarik hati Jeonghan dengan senyum manisnya dan tingkah konyolnya. Pemuda yang rela melakukan apa saja demi melihat Jeonghan tersenyum. Tapi itu sebelum pemuda tersebut dengan tega mencampakkan Jeonghan.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jeonghan duduk tenang di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya sambil menutup mata. Di kedua telinganya terpasang sepasang earphone. Angin musim semi sesekali bertiup menerpa wajah Jeonghan dan meniup rambut cokelat panjangnya yang diikat rapi._

 _Tiba-tiba Jeonghan membuka matanya ketika ia sadar satu earphonenya tercabut dari telinga kanannya. Jeonghan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda memakaikan earphone milik Jeonghan ke sebelah telinganya._

 _Jeonghan tahu siapa pemuda itu. Choi Seungcheol. Anggota tim futsal, ketua kelas 1B, dan anggota klub radio sekolah. Jeonghan tidak bicara apa-apa, ia hanya memandangi wajah Seungcheol dari samping, sampai Seungcheol membuka matanya dan sadar kalau ia diperhatikan._

 _"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Seungcheol._

 _Jeonghan tersenyum, "Tidak." jawab Jeonghan singkat._

 _"Hai, namaku-"_

 _"Choi Seungcheol."_

 _Seungcheol sedikit terkejut saat Jeonghan menyebutkan namanya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Choi Seungcheol? Banyak anak kelas 1 yang menganguminya, bahkan ia juga populer di kalangan senior apalagi di tim futsal. Jadi wajar jika Jeonghan mengetahui namanya._

 _"Kau kenal aku?" tanya Seungcheol._

 _"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu." jawab Jeonghan._

 _Seungcheol tertawa lepas ketika mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan bersumpah, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat tawa Seungcheol. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol berhenti tertawa dan menatap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum manis. Jeonghan yang salah tingkah langsung membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Seungcheol._

 _"Hei, wajahmu merah." goda Seungcheol sambil terkekeh._

 _Jeonghan memegangi kedua pipinya sambil tertunduk. Kemudian Seungcheol melepaskan earphone Jeonghan dari telinganya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, ke telinga Jeonghan. Jeonghan bersumpah kalau ia bisa mati mendadak karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat._

 _"Lagu yang bagus, Yoon Jeonghan." kata Seungcheol seraya berdiri._

 _Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Walaupun gelap karena Seungcheol membelakangi matahari, tapi samar-samar Jeonghan bisa melihat kalau Seungcheol tengah tersenyum padanya._

 _"Sampai bertemu lain kali." kata Seungcheol. "Dan hei, aku suka wangi rambutmu."_

 _Kemudian Seungcheol berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul. Sementara Jeonghan, ia hanya duduk termangu bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya bisa berdetak secepat itu. Tapi jujur, Seungcheol sangat manis ketika tertawa. Mungkin karena itu. Dan tepat saat itu, Jeonghan menyukai Choi Seungcheol._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Jeonghan memandangi satu per satu fotonya bersama Seungcheol. Antara rindu, marah, frustasi, dan menyesal semuanya tertanam dalam diri Jeonghan. Ia merindukan saat Seungcheol bahagia bersamanya, ia marah karena Seungcheol secara terang-terangan mencampakkannya demi seseorang, ia frustasi karena ada sesuatu diantara dirinya dan Seungcheol yang belum terselesaikan, dan ia menyesal. Ia menyesal kenapa ia harus jatuh pada Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jeonghan yang berada di dalam tas berdering keras. Jeonghan yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan melihat layarnya, kemudian ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Ya Soonyoung-ah, ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"..."

"Aku tahu."

"..."

"Bertemu? Kau kira aku sudi bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

"Kau lihat dia dimana?"

"..."

"Biarkan saja. Toh dia akan mati saat waktunya tiba."

.

.

Soonyoung menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub di kawasan Hongdae, lebih tepatnya klub langganannya.

Soonyoung yang sudah mengenal hampir sebagian besar pekerja disini, melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu petugas parkir yang sudah biasa memarkirkan mobil Soonyoung di basement. Setelah itu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam klub seperti biasa.

Soonyoung duduk di bar lalu mengangkat tangannya memanggil bartender. Tak lama seorang bartender yang sudah sangat Soonyoung kenal menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama tidak kemari, hyung." sapa bartender itu.

"Kau tahu aku, Mingyu-ya." kata Soonyoung. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

Bartender bernama Mingyu itu menuangkan _blue martini_ ke dalam salah satu gelas koktil dan menyajikannya kepada Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas koktil itu, menandakan kalau ia berterima kasih.

Kemudian Soonyoung memutar kursi bar yang ia duduki dan memunggungi Mingyu. Ia menatap sekeliling klub, mencari hal-hal menarik yang bisa ia temui. Tapi pandangannya terkunci seketika ketika ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing untuknya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam berantakan, di kedua telinganya terdapat tindikan. Soonyoung tahu pemuda itu. Sangat tahu. Dialah sebab dari menghilangnya Yoon Jeonghan 3 tahun lalu. Ya. Choi Seungcheol.

Soonyoung pergi ke ruang belakang klub yang tidak terlalu berisik dan ramai. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya lalu menghubungi Jeonghan. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, siap tidak siap Jeonghan harus tahu kalau pria brengsek yang merusak hidupnya muncul lagi.

"..."

"Hyung, kau masih ingat Choi Seungcheol? Dia kembali."

"..."

"Hyung sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

"Aku melihatnya hari ini"

"..."

"Di klub di Hongdae."

"..."

Kemudian telepon di putus sepihak oleh Jeonghan, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti ucapan terakhir Jeonghan.

 _Biarkan saja. Toh dia akan mati saat waktunya tiba_

Apakah Jeonghan berniat mendatangi Seungcheol dan membunuhnya atas dendam masa lalu yang masih diingat Jeonghan?

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala. Jeonghan tidak akan bertindak serendah itu. Tapi dibalik kata-kata itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang Soonyoung tidak tahu. Dan ia harus tahu. Entah bertanya langsung pada Jeonghan, atau ia mencari tahunya sendiri. Jujur, Soonyoung penasaran.

Soonyoung kembali ke meja bar dan duduk di tempatnya semula, tapi gelas koktil berisikan _blue martini_ miliknya yang belum ia minum sudah hilang.

"Mingyu-ya!" Soonyoung berseru memanggil bartender favoritnya itu.

Mingyu yang tengah melayani seorang pelangga menoleh kearah Soonyoung, lalu memberikan isyarat 'tunggu sebentar' pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menunggu Mingyu dengan tidak sabar. Jarinya ia ketuk cepat diatas meja bar. Tak lama, Mingyu datang dan menatap Soonyoung bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

" _Blue martini_ ku kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahi lalu menggeleng, "Kukira hyung membawanya tadi."

"Hei, aku tidak membawa minuman kesana." kata Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang Soonyoung. Tangan itu meletakkan sebuah gelas koktil kosong ke hadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang bingung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Seungcheol berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi _blue martini_ itu punyamu?"

.

.

Jeonghan bersumpah akan mengutuk Soonyoung setelah bertemu nanti. Sekarang jam 2 pagi dan Soonyoung menyuruh Jeonghan untuk menjemputnya di klub. Oke, memang bukan Soonyoung yang meneleponnya, melainkan Mingyu, bartender klub yang ia juga kenal, tapi secara tidak langsung Soonyoung lah yang meminta Jeonghan menjemputnya.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jeonghan tengah tidur pulas ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering keras dari atas meja. Jeonghan dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya._

 _"Ya ampun Soonyoung, apa yang dia inginkan jam setengah 2 pagi begini?" gumam Jeonghan._

 _Tapi kemudian Jeonghan menerima panggilan itu juga walaupun ia malas,_

 _"Halo, Soonyoung-ah."_

 _"Maaf hyung, tapi ini Mingyu."_

 _"Oh Mingyu-ya, ada apa?"_

 _"Bisa datang ke klub dan jemput Soonyoung hyung? Dia mabuk dan tertidur disini."_

 _Jeonghan mendengus keras begitu mendengar penjelasan Mingyu._

 _"Seberapa parah mabuknya?"_

 _"Soonyoung hyung minum satu botol martini setelah bicara dengan seseorang. Kurasa Soonyoung hyung sedang emosi tadi."_

 _Jeonghan bersumpah akan memukulinya begitu ia sampai di klub._

 _"Tolong jaga dia, aku akan kesana."_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Jeonghan melihat Soonyoung yang tertidur di meja bar. Keadaannya tidak terlalu mengenaskan, jadi Jeonghan pikir ia hanya mabuk biasa saja. Tapi satu botol martini sendirian, hei orang bisa saja mati kalau tidak tahan. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Jeonghan adalah apa Soonyoung benar-benar tidur? Ia benar-benar tidak mati setelah minum sebotol martini? Yang seperti ini mau menjadi kekasih Jihoon. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jihoon kalau mereka bersama?

"Jeonghan hyung, maaf meneleponmu di tengah malam begini." kata Mingyu dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia meminta Mingyu membantunya memapah Soonyoung sampai ke mobilnya.

Setelah Soonyoung di masukkan asal ke dalam mobil Jeonghan, Jeonghan dan Mingyu kembali ke dalam klub, meninggalkan Soonyoung disana dengan kaca mobil yang Jeonghan turunkan setengah.

Jeonghan duduk di meja bar. Mingyu yang juga sudah tahu pesanan Jeonghan segera mengambil sebotol _grey goose_ , vodka favorit Jeonghan. Kemudian Mingyu menuangkan vodka itu kedalam salah satu sloki dan memberikannya pada Jeonghan.

"Hyung jangan ikut mabuk, nanti kalian berdua tidak bisa pulang." kata Mingyu.

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau dan tidak sedang ingin mabuk." jawab Jeonghan.

Mingyu yang tadinya tersenyum kemudian berubah serius. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jeonghan seakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang rahasia.

"Hyung, apa Soonyoung hyung punya musuh?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tadi sebelum Soonyoung hyung mabuk separah itu, dia sempat bicara empat mata dengan seseorang selama 10 menit, dan sekembalinya dari pembicaraan itu, Soonyoung hyung tampak marah dan memintaku memberikannya martini hingga habis satu botol." jelas Mingyu.

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya Soonyoung tidak memiliki musuh, mengingat dia orang yang mudah bergaul. Walaupun menyebalkan karena cerewet, tapi tidak ada yang sampai membuatnya seemosi itu.

"Kau kenal dia, Gyu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tapi aku samar-samar mendengar Soonyoung hyung meneriaki nama orang itu dan juga namamu, hyung."

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenapa ada namanya di pembicaraan itu? Apa Jeonghan kenal dengan orang yang bicara dengan Soonyoung?

"Kau ingat siapa namanya? Kalau mereka menyebutkan namaku, kemungkinan aku mengenalnya." kata Jeonghan.

"Ya...ya, aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah Choi Seungcheol."

Kilat marah lagi-lagi muncul di mata Jeonghan begitu Mingyu menyebut nama itu. Sekarang si brengsek itu mengajak Soonyoung bicara. Jeonghan ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan si brengsek itu pada Soonyoung sampai-sampai Soonyoung harus mabuk berat.

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan sudah mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sloki berisi vodka yang baru ia minum sedikit. Tampaknya si brengsek itu benar-benar minta dibunuh.

"Lihat saja kau Choi Seungcheol..." gumam Jeonghan.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah memfavoritkan ff ini, jujur aku terharu :") dan yang sudah review terima kasih banyak! Aku menghabiskan waktu nyaris 3 minggu buat menyelesaikan ff ini :) semoga kalian suka

Dan buat yang punya saran dan kritik silahkan tinggalkan di review. Aku gak marah kok kalau di kritik :))


	3. Chapter 3

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen members

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 3

Soonyoung terbangun karena silau akan sinar matahari yang langsung terkena wajahnya. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya tapi tidak bisa. Kepalanya pening dan rasanya mau pecah. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya sementara otaknya yang lain mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun ternyata." terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

Soonyoung berbalik kearah pintu dan menemukan Jeonghan memicingkan mata kearahnya. Kemudian dengan tangan dilipat di dada, Jeonghan menghampirinya dengan kesadaran yang belum pulih.

"Kau di apartementku." kata Jeonghan singkat dan jelas. "Kau mabuk semalam."

Soonyoung mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya di klub sampai-sampai Jeonghan harus membawanya kesini.

"Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dulu." kata Jeonghan. "Aku sedang siapkan sarapan, jika butuh apa-apa aku ada di dapur."

Kemudian Jeonghan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Jeonghan kembali dari kamar setelah bicara sebentar dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon yang memang biasa datang ke apartement Jeonghan tiap akhir pekan duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap punggung Jeonghan yang sibuk di dapur.

Sesekali mata Jihoon menatap pintu kamar Jeonghan yang terbuka sedikit lalu kembali melihat punggung Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Jihoon.

"Siapa? Soonyoung?" Jeonghan membalikkan badan dan menatap Jihoon.

"Kata hyung dia mabuk parah semalam."

Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Cukup parah hingga membuatku terpaksa tidur di sofa semalam."

Jihoon menatap isi cangkir tehnya lalu kembali menatap Jeonghan. Jihoon bingung harus cerita soal ia mau menemui Seungcheol hari ini atau tidak. Karena kemarin Jihoon membalas pesan Seungcheol dirumah, tanpa diketahui Jeonghan. Jihoon bingung apakah keputusannya menemui Seungcheol benar atau salah.

"Hei!" seru Jeonghan sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon yang tadinya melamun segera sadar oleh seruan Jeonghan.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Jeonghan seraya duduk di samping Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak suka berbohong pada Jeonghan, tapi Jihoon juga terlalu takut untuk bicara karena wajah Jeonghan akan berubah drastis.

 _"Lebih baik tidak kuceritakan."_ kata Jihoon dalam hati.

Jihoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh!" sebuah seruan dari arah belakang Jeonghan membuat perhatian Jihoon pada Jeonghan teralih.

Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat, sementara Jeonghan membalikkan badannya. Mereka melihat sosok Soonyoung dengan rambut cokelat mudanya yang berantakan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Jeonghan dan Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, tetapi mata Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon. Ekspresi terkejut dan panik tergambar di wajah Soonyoung.

"Ke...ke...kenapa a...ada Ji...Ji...Jihoon?" Soonyoung benar-benar terkejut dan panik.

Soonyoung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jeonghan, meminta penjelasannya sekarang. Jeonghan sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum kearah Soonyoung.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Jun menatap Seungcheol yang sudah rapi. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sekarang tengah bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jun akhirnya.

Seungcheol memang tidak cerita kalau ia ada janji temu dengan Jihoon hari ini. Seungcheol tidak mau kejutannya berantakan, jadi ia tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Wonwoo dan Jun.

Seungcheol meletakkan sisirnya lalu membalikkan badan menatap Wonwoo dan Jun yang menginap di apartementnya. Mereka menatap Seungcheol penuh selidik seakan mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Seungcheol hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan cerita." jawan Seungcheol. "Ini kejutan. Untuk kalian."

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya menatap Seungcheol tajam. Tapi Seungcheol seakan tidak peduli. Ia kemudian mengambil kunci motornya dari atas nakas beserta ponselnya, kemudian ia pergi keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jun disana.

"Hei aku tidak tahu kapan akan pulang." kata Seungcheol. "Kuharap kalian tidak menghancurkan tempat ini begitu aku pulang." sambungnya seraya tertawa.

Wonwoo dan Jun tidak menjawab, mereka hanya melihat punggung Seungcheol yang menghilang di balik pintu apartement.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berdandan lebih manusiawi, Soonyoung bergabung dengan Jeonghan dan Jihoon di ruang tengah. Mereka tengah nonton film sambil asyik menyantap popcorn buatan Jeonghan.

Ketika Soonyoung muncul, perhatian mereka berdua teralih kepada Soonyoung. Memang agak aneh melihat Soonyoung dengan rambut basah, dan memakai baju Jeonghan yang notabenenya agak kekecilan untuk tubuh Soonyoung mengingat Soonyoung lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jeonghan.

"Kemari." kata Jeonghan sambil menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sampingnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Jeonghan. Jeonghan baru pertama kali melihat Soonyoung kaku seperti ini. Biasanya jika Soonyoung sedang main di apartementnya, Soonyoung jadi anak yang tidak tahu diri. Membuka kulkas Jeonghan seenaknya, memakai kamar mandi Jeonghan seenaknya, bahkan kadang mereka bisa tidur berdua di kamar Jeonghan.

Tapi mengingat hari ini ada Jihoon datang, Soonyoung tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Antara dia tidak mau Jihoon tahu atau ia yang tidak bisa.

"Mau?" tiba-tiba Jihoon bersuara, menyodorkan semangkuk besar popcorn pada Soonyoung yang ada di samping Jeonghan.

Soonyoung menatap mangkuk itu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengambil poppcorn itu dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." kata Soonyoung pelan.

Jeonghan yang ada diantara mereka hanya tersenyum menahan tawa. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sana, tapi ia tahu ia akan ditahan juga oleh Soonyoung. Dan perhatian ketiganya kembali ke film yang di putar Jeonghan di televisinya.

Jam menunjuk pukul 11:30, Jihoon yang tadinya asyik mengunyah popcorn tiba-tiba meletakkan mangkuk popcorn yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Jeonghan sontak menatap Jihoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Maaf hyung, aku ada janji dengan seseorang sekarang." jawab Jihoon. "Aku harus pergi."

Jeonghan menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk memperbolehkan Jihoon pergi.

Jihoon pun segera mengambil jaketnya yang ia letakkan di kursi dapur, mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja lalu pamit pergi.

"Siapa yang mau dia temui?" tiba-tiba Soonyoung membuka suara ketika Jihoon keluar dari apartement Jeonghan.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak bertanya?" Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung.

"Hyung tidak penasaran?"

Jeonghan terkekeh. Ia memang menganggap Jihoon adiknya, tapi kalau itu urusan pribadi, Jeonghan tidak pernah ikut campur. Jika Jihoon ingin bercerita maka akan Jeonghan dengarkan, tapi jika tidak maka Jeonghan tidak punya hak untuk memaksanya bicara.

"Tidak." jawab Jeonghan kemudian, disambut wajah cemberut Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan teringat peristiwa semalam saat Mingyu cerita apa yang membuat orang yang duduk disebelah ini mabuk berat.

Jeonghan pun meraih remote televisinya dari atas meja lalu mematikan televisinya, membuat Soonyoung menatap protes kearahnya.

"Soonyoung-ah." suara Jeonghan tiba-tiba menjadi serius, membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam?" tanya Jeonghan tetap dengan nada suara yang serius.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi tanda sedang mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Jujur, ingatannya soal kejadian semalam hanya datang samar-samar, dan ia juga bingung harus menceritakan apa pada Jeonghan.

"Cobalah ingat-ingat Soonyoung-ah." pinta Jeonghan.

Lama mereka diam. Jeonghan berusaha tidak memaksa Soonyoung karena takut semakin ia paksa, maka akan semakin lama ingatan Soonyoung soal kejadian semalam datang. Jadi Jeonghan hanya duduk disana menatap Soonyoung penuh harap, berharap Soonyoung mengingat kejadian di klub semalam.

Sekitar setengah jam terjadi keheningan diantara Jeonghan dan Soonyoung, tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Soonyoung berubah menjadi marah. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahi Soonyoung dan alisnya yang beradu. Jeonghan menarik kesimpulan kalau Soonyoung sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya di klub semalam.

"Ya, aku ingat." kata Soonyoung, suaranya menjadi lebih berat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan si brengsek itu?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa basa-basi.

"Ka...kau tahu darimana hyung?"

Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Mingyu menceritakannya padaku semalam."

Kemudian Soonyoung merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, matanya menatap langit-langit. Ia bingung harus menceritakan dari mana karena ia tidak mau membuat Jeonghan sakit hati lagi. Bagaimanapun juga Soonyoung adalah saksi dimana Jeonghan hancur sehancur-hancurnya, bahkan berkat Soonyoung lah Jeonghan menghilangkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Jeonghan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Soonyoung. "Kau bisa ceritakan dari awal."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku tidak selemah dulu, Soonyoung-ah." Jeonghan meyakinkan Soonyoung.

"Baiklah." kata Soonyoung akhirnya.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _"Jadi blue martini itu punyamu?" sosok Seungcheol sekarang berdiri dihadapan Soonyoung._

 _"Mau apa lagi kau brengsek?!" seru Soonyoung dengan suara tertahan karena marah._

 _Mata Soonyoung sudah menampakkan kilat marah saat melihat Seungcheol, tapi orang yang ditatap justru tersenyum sinis kearah Soonyoung. Kemudian ia berdiri disamping Soonyoung yang masih duduk di kursi bar._

 _"Mau bicara?" tanya Seungcheol menawarkan diri._

 _"Kurasa kita tidak punya urusan lagi, Choi Seungcheol." jawab Soonyoung._

 _"Hei, aku memang tidak pernah punya urusan denganmu, Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi kurasa sahabat baikmu punya. Ya, kau tahu kan siapa? Yoon Jeonghan."_

 _Soonyoung yang sudah tidak tahan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, menatap tajam mata Seungcheol sambil menarik baju Seungcheol dengan emosi. Seungcheol sendiri hanya diam tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang emosi._

 _"Jangan pernah kau berani menyebut nama Jeonghan hyung dengan mulutmu itu, Choi Seungcheol!" seru Soonyoung dengan marah._

 _"Baiklah, jika kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganku, kupikir aku yang harus bicara." kata Seungcheol sambil berusaha melepas tangan Soonyoung yang menarik bajunya._

 _Kemudian Soonyoung tidak bicara lagi. Tangannya sudah ia lepas dari baju Seungcheol. Bukan. Bukan karena Soonyoung mau bicara dengan Seungcheol, Soonyoung mau mendengarkan Seungcheol karena si brengsek ini mau bicara soal Jeonghan. Dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jeonghan, Soonyoung juga harus tahu. Maka ia pun ikut dengan Seungcheol ke ruangan belakang bar yang jauh lebih sepi untuk bicara empat mata._

 _"Aku tahu kau marah." kata Seungcheol seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding._

 _"Tapi aku punya alasan meninggalkan Jeonghan waktu itu." sambung Seungcheol. Soonyoung masih tidak bicara dan hanya mendengarkan._

 _"Dan walaupun aku tahu Jeonghan berhak mengetahui alasannya, tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Aku...tidak sepenuhnya salah." Seungcheol mengakhiri dengan suara yang pelan._

 _Soonyoung yang tidak tahan dengan perkataan Seungcheol langsung menarik kembali baju Seungcheol._

 _Apa? Tidak sepenuhnya salah katanya?! Brengsek!_

 _"Kau sudah menghancurkan hidup Jeonghan hyung sampai ke tingkat yang paling bawah! Kau membuatnya hilang selama dua minggu dan berakhir dengan mengatakan kalau ia mau bunuh diri! Dan itu semua karena apa? KARENA KAU MENCAMPAKKANNYA CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! KAU MEMBUANGNYA!" Soonyoung meneriaki Seungcheol dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun._

 _"Tapi kau harus tahu, Kwon Soonyoung, aku punya alasan." kelak Seungcheol._

 _"KALAU KAU PUNYA ALASAN, PALING TIDAK CERITAKAN PADA JEONGHAN HYUNG. PALING TIDAK JIKA KAU MEMANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA LAGI JEONGHAN HYUNG BISA MENGERTI KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA! BUKAN BERMESRAAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN DAN MEMBIARKAN JEONGHAN HYUNG MELABRAKMU!"_

 _Seungcheol tidak bicara lagi. Pria itu hanya diam mendengar teriakan Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya belum puas, tapi mengingat Seungcheol tidak harus mengetahui semuanya, Soonyoung pun berhenti bicara. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada baju Seungcheol._

 _"Kau seharusnya merasakan derita yang sama dengan Jeonghan hyung." kata Soonyoung dengan suara yang jauh lebih tenang tetapi masih ada kemarahan disana._

 _"Tenang." kata Seungcheol. "Tanpa kau katakan juga aku sudah merasakan derita yang sama dengan Jeonghan. Aku...akan coba untuk tidak kembali pada Jeonghan, karena aku sudah punya orang lain yang kusuka."_

 _Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol marah, tapi Seungcheol tidak peduli. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan marah. Walaupun lampu ruangan agak redup, tapi Seungcheol bisa melihat samar kalau wajah Soonyoung sudah memerah sampai telinga._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Jeonghan terdiam mendengar cerita Soonyoung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Seungcheol punya alasan meninggalkannya. Tapi sampai sekarang pun ia tidak tahu alasan itu dan tampaknya Seungcheol sendiri tidak berkenan memberitahunya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Soonyoung hati-hati.

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. Jeonghan kemudian kembali memikirkan apa yang diceritakan Soonyoung padanya.

 _"Aku...akan coba untuk tidak kembali pada Jeonghan, karena aku sudah punya orang lain yang kusuka."_

Jeonghan tidak tahu siapa orang yang disukai Seungcheol, tapi mengingat pesan yang dikirimkan Seungcheol pada Jihoon kemarin, Jeonghan memberikan spekulasi kalau Seungcheol sedang berusaha mendekati Jihoon.

 _"Jangan-jangan dia..."_ kata Jeonghan dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menatap Soonyoung yang juga masih menatapnya. Jeonghan dilema antara menceritakan ini pada Soonyoung atau tidak. Bertemu muka dengan Seungcheol saja Soonyoung sudah naik darah, apalagi kalau ia tahu Jihoon yang ia sukai sedang didekati oleh Choi Seungcheol, darah anak itu pasti akan mendidih dan tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas.

Lebih baik Jeonghan tidak menceritakannya. Demi Jihoon dan...Soonyoung sendiri.

.

.

Jihoon sudah duduk di kafe selama 25 menit dan tanda-tanda Seungcheol datang belum ada. Jihoon terus menerus melihat jam di ponselnya lalu beralih melihat keluar kafe.

 _"Baiklah kalau 10 menit lagi dia tidak datang, aku akan pergi."_ gumam Jihoon dalam hati.

Kemudian tak lama pintu kafe terbuka, membuat pemuda mungil itu melihat kearah pintu kafe dan melihat sosok yang ditunggunya itu.

"Maaf, apa sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Seungcheol seraya menarik kursi di depan Jihoon dan duduk disana.

"Lumayan." jawan Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak pesan apapun? Pesan saja biar aku traktir." kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Seungcheol memanggil seorang pelayan kafe dan memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Jihoon sedikit senang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk bertemu dengan Choi Seungcheol. Tapi peringatan yang dikatakan Jeonghan padanya terus menerus muncul di kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tetap harus hati-hati.

"Jadi, ada apa mau bertemu denganku." Jihoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih soal gitar tempo hari." jawab Seungcheol. "Maaf aku meminjamnya lama."

Jihoon terkekeh, "Ya tidak apa-apa. Seperti yang aku bilang, boleh dipinjam asal dikembalikan. Dan kau mengembalikannya."

Seungcheol tersenyum kearah Jihoon. Dan kemudian dari obrolan singkat itu, obrolan mereka menjadi panjang dan lama, ditemani oleh dua cangkir ice americano, obrolan mereka semakin panjang dan banyak hal yang diceritakan. Jihoon sendiri berusaha tidak menceritakan soal Jeonghan karena sepertinya Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kenal satu sama lain. Jihoon memang tidak tahu ada urusan atau masalah apa Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol, tapi Jihoon tidak mau jika ia kelepasan menyebutkan nama Jeonghan, ekspresi wajah Seungcheol akan berubah seperti Jeonghan saat ia menyebutkan nama Seungcheol.

Obrolan mereka harus terinterupsi sebentar saat ponsel Jihoon berdering. Begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Jihoon izin pada Seungcheol untuk mengangkat telepon, kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan menjauhi meja agar Seungcheol tidak mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Ya, hyung?" kata Jihoon saat menjawab teleponnya.

 _"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku dan Soonyoung akan makan di kedai sushi, kau mau ikut?"_ terdengar suara Jeonghan di seberang telepon.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa kalau sekarang. Aku agak sibuk." jawab Jihoon bohong.

 _"Ah~begitu."_ kata Jeonghan. _"Tapi nanti malam kau harus makan denganku."_

"Baiklah aku akan makan malam dengan hyung." kata Jihoon.

 _"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti malam."_

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam Jeonghan hyung."

Kemudian sambungan telepon dimatikan oleh Jihoon. Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja dan duduk di kursinya. Tidak ada yang berubah, yang berubah hanya ekspresi wajah Seungcheol yang tampak terkejut seakan habis melihat hantu di depannya.

"Seungcheol-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol menatap Jihoon dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Kemudian ia menjawab Jihoon dengan suara yang tertahan,

"Jihoon-ssi, Jeonghan yang meneleponmu tadi, apa dia Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Seuncheol.

Jihoon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Seungcheol. Tapi kalau pun ia bohong, baik Seungcheol akan mengetahuinya juga. Jadi daripada berbohong, Jihoon lebih baik mengatakan dengan jujur.

"Ya, dia Yoon Jeonghan." jawab Jihoon hati-hati.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

terima kasih ya buat yang ninggalin review di chapter lalu. seneng deh responnya bagus. tapi jujur deh aku sendiri aneh pas baca ff ini(pas lagi edit), kayak ada yang kurang dan gak pas. Tapi yaudah lah ya karena udah jadi mau diapain lagi kan :")

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Disini aku ngaku banyak typo dan semisal kalian punya saran atau kritik, seperti biasa tinggalkan saja di review. Review kalian aku baca kok :)

Makasih~


	4. Chapter 4

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ya, dia Yoon Jeonghan." jawab Jihoon.

Seketika wajah Seungcheol berubah. Seungcheol tiba-tiba menunduk ketika Jihoon menjawab pertanyaannya. Seungcheol tahu, cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Jeonghan. Ya. Yoon Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol-ssi baik-baik saja?" suara Jihoon menyadarkannya.

Seungcheol kembali menaikkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon barusan. Tapi Jihoon melihatnya bukan seperti orang yang senang mendengar nama teman lamanya disebut. Senyum Seungcheol jauh seperti senyum sedih bagi Jihoon.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Seungcheol mendengus, "Entahlah." jawab Seungcheol masih dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian Jihoon memanggil seorang pelayan, ia meminta secarik kertas dan meminjam sebuah pulpen. Lalu Jihoon menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas itu dan Seungcheol tidak tahu apa.

Tak lama setelah Jihoon selesai, ia mengembalikan pulpen tersebut pada si pelayan sambil berterima kasih.

Dan setelah si pelayan tadi berjalan menjauhi meja Jihoon dan Seungcheol, Jihoon pun mendorong kertas itu ke hadapan Seungcheol. Seungcheol itu membacanya.

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _E Apartement Lt. 11 788_

 _Gangnam-gu, Seoul_

 _010-2357-890_

Seungcheol pun menatap Jihoon setelah ia membaca isi kertas itu.

"Itu alamat dan nomor telepon Jeonghan hyung, jika mau bertemu." jawab Jihoon.

Seungcheol bingung harus merespon seperti apa, tapi kemudian Seungcheol pun melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Obrolan Seungcheol dan Jihoon yang tertunda itu akhirnya kembali. Mereka kembali bicara setelah terinterupsi beberapa saat.

Dan selama bicara, Jihoon merasa kalau Seungcheol orang yang menyenangkan. Bahkan kadang Seungcheol menceritakan hal lucu yang membuat Jihoon tertawa. Jihoon pikir kalau ia tidak terlalu salah bertemu dengan Seungcheol, walaupun harus berbohong pada Jeonghan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Jihoon bertemu dengan siapa sih?" gerutu Soonyoung, pegangan tangannya pada sumpit di tangannya mengerat.

Jeonghan sendiri tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengunyah sushi yang ada di mulutnya sambil mendengar gerutuan Soonyoung yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Apa hyung tidak penasaran?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jeonghan terkekeh begitu sushi yang ia kunyah sudah ditelan. Walaupun Jihoon sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, tapi kalau menyangkut persoalan pribadi, Jeonghan tidak mau suka ikut campur. Kalau Jihoon mau bercerita maka ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan, tapi jika Jihoon tidak mau bercerita, maka ia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Jihoon bicara.

"Tidak." jawab Jeonghan disambung wajah cemberut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menyumpit sushi kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya kasar, Jeonghan yang melihat Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Jeonghan untuk mengajak Soonyoung makan malam bersama dia dan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah," panggil Jeonghan.

Si pemilik nama hanya menatap Jeonghan sambil tetap mengunyah sushi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ikutlah makan malam denganku dan Jihoon." kata Jeonghan.

Soonyoung tersedak. Jeonghan langsung menyodorkan gelas minuman Soonyoung dan langsung diterima oleh pemiliknya dan diminum isinya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Soonyoung ketika ia sudah lebih baik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan.

Kemudian Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sepatunya yang menginjak lantai restoran. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan,

"Aku tidak mau membuat Jihoon tidak nyaman dengan kedatanganku." jawab Soonyoung tanpa menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore obrolan antara Seungcheol dan Jihoon terhenti. Keduanya sudah terlalu banyak bercerita hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kafe.

Seungcheol menyusul Jihoon keluar kafe ketika ia selesai membayar.

"Terima kasih traktirannya, Seungcheol-ssi. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktir." kata Jihoon.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku." kata Seungcheol. "Panggil saja Seungcheol hyung, aku dan Jeonghan seumuran."

Jihoon tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi." kata Jihoon sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Tapi langkah Jihoon terhenti ketika ia mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya lagi. Jihoon menoleh dan melihat Seungcheol berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Kuantar, ya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa naik bis." jawab Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan jadi bisa tahu dimana rumahmu." kata Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

Karena tidak enak menolak Seungcheol, Jihoon pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Seungcheol pun berbalik berjalan menuju kafe dan Jihoon yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju motor Seungcheol yang di parkir pemiliknya di samping kafe.

"Ini," Seungcheol menyerahkan sebuah helm putih pada Jihoon yang langsung diterima oleh Jihoon lalu dipakai di kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Jihoon pun naik ke jok belakang motor Seungcheol. Merasa Jihoon sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Seungcheol menyalakan mesin motornya lalu memacu kendaraannya itu pergi dari sana.

Entah karena Jihoon belum pernah naik motor atau memang Seungcheol yang memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jihoon merasa sedikit takut tapi disaat yang sama ia senang. Angin yang bertiup berlawan dengan jalannya motor Seungcheol terasa sangat segar bagi Jihoon ketika melewati tubuhnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jihoon. Jihoon pun segera turun dari motor Seungcheol, melepas helmnya lalu mengembalikannya pada Seungcheol.

Baru saja Jihoon hendak menawarkan Seungcheol untuk mampir, tiba-tiba saja ia ingat janji makan malam dengan Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Seungcheol hyung." kata Jihoon. "Tapi maaf karena aku punya keperluan lain, jadi em...aku tidak bisa menawarkan untuk mampir."

Seungcheol tersenyum manis kearah Jihoon, yang sukses membuat Jihoon tertunduk. Entah apakah wajahnya sekarang memerah panas atau tidak, tapi Jihoon butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungcheol.

"Aku akan mampir lain kali." kata Seungcheol masih dengan tersenyum manis kearah Jihoon.

"Ya lain kali mampirlah kemari." jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." kata Seungcheol sebelum ia memakai helmnya.

Setelah helm tersebut terpasang sempurna di kepala Seungcheol, Seungcheol pun melambaikan tangan pada Jihoon sebelum ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi dari depan rumah Jihoon.

Jihoon sendiri tampak terus memandangi motor Seungcheol yang lama kelamaan menghilang di belokan ujung jalan.

Ternyata bertemu dengan Seungcheol tidak semengerikan itu. Nyatanya Seungcheol banyak bicara selama Jihoon tidak mau bicara. Dan lagi Seungcheol suka sekali menceritakan hal lucu pada Jihoon yang sukses membuat Jihoon tertawa. Dan setelah pertemuan hari ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi lain waktu.

.

.

Sekarang motor Seungcheol berhenti disebuah gedung apartement di daerah Gangnam. Seungcheol yang masih terduduk di motornya, tampak memandangi apartement itu kosong. Ya, gedung apartement ini adalah gedung apartement tempat Jeonghan tinggal.

Hanya mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Seungcheol sakit kepala. Perasaan campur aduk muncul di dalam diri Seungcheol ketika ia mengingat-ingat kenangannya dengan Jeonghan dulu. Saat mereka masih bahagia. Bagaimana pun juga Jeonghan adalah orang yang pernah bahagia bersamanya, tersenyum kearahnya, memandang matanya dalam, dan yang paling penting Jeonghan adalah orang yang membuat Seungcheol mati-matian buat bahagia.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Seungcheol memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah, dengan cat yang di dominasi warna putih dan hijau tosca tua. Pandangannya terus terarah kepada pintu masuk rumah tersebut, menunggu seseorang yang ditunggunya keluar dari pintu tersebut._

 _Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut panjang cokelat yang diikat kebelakang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut. Angin musim semi yang bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pemuda itu yang di mata Seungcheol tampak seperti lukisan._

 _"Hai." sapa Seungcheol ketika pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _Pemuda berambut panjang bernama Jeonghan itu segera keluar lalu menutup gerbang rumahnya. Ia terkejut melihat keberadaan Seungcheol di depan rumahnya pagi itu._

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Jeonghan._

 _"Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu." jawab Seungcheol._

 _Jeonghan terlonjak karena terkejut. Seorang Choi Seungcheol yang terkenal di sekolah datang ke rumahnya dan bilang ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya? Mimpi apa Jeonghan semalam?_

 _Belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab, Seungcheol menyodorkan sebuah helm putih kepada Jeonghan, yang segera diterima, tapi tidak langsung dipakai. Helm itu dipegang erat oleh Jeonghan, membuat Seungcheol menatapnya heran,_

 _"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ke sekolah denganku?" tanya Seungcheol._

 _"Bukan, bukan begitu." jawab Jeonghan. "Aku hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan fansmu di sekolah. Temanku sudah jadi target mereka ketika temanku ketahuan memberimu kotak makan siang dua hari lalu. Kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu temanku tidak mau masuk sekolah."_

 _Jawaban Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol diam sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Jeonghan. Ia dengan lembut meraih tangan kanan Jeonghan dan memegangnya erat. Sementara si pemilik tangan itu terkejut bukan main dengan sikap Seungcheol. Jeonghan bersumpah ia bisa pingsan mendadak._

 _"Kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka." kata Seungcheol, yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Jeonghan. "Disini posisinya adalah aku yang memintamu berangkat sekolah bersama, aku yang menjemputmu."_

 _Tapi Jeonghan masih tampak ragu. Genggaman tangannya semakin ia pererat._

 _"Dan lagi, " Seungcheol kembali bicara. "Aku menyukaimu." Seungcheol melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat wajah Jeonghan yang berdiri di depannya memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Lamunan Seungcheol buyar ketika sebuah mobil sedan silver yang ia lihat di halaman parkir fakultas seni kemarin melewatinya menuju parkir basement gedung apartement. Seungcheol masih hafal mobil silver yang membawa Jihoon pergi dari kampus kemarin adalah mobil itu dan yang Seungcheol perlu tahu sekarang adalah siapa pemilik mobil itu, karena kemarin Seungcheol tidak sempat melihat karena orang itu memunggungi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol meninggalkan motornya yang sudah ia kunci dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartement. Seungcheol tidak masuk dan hanya mengamati dari luar karena pintu masuk apartement terbuat dari kaca. Seungcheol terus mengamati lobby apartement itu sampai muncul lah sosok yang ia tunggu, karena tidak ada orang lain lagi disana kecuali pemuda itu. Tapi mata Seungcheol seketika membulat ketika tahu siapa pemuda pemilik mobil itu. Dia Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

Jeonghan masuk ke apartementnya dengan susah payah karena ia membawa dua plastik besar berisi belanjaannya dari supermarket tadi. Jeonghan sengaja mampir ke supermarket setelah mengantar Soonyoung kembali ke rumahnya karena ia ingat acara makan malam dengan Jihoon. Jeonghan sebenarnya bisa saja memesan makanan atau makan diluar, tapi karena hari ini adalah akhir minggu jadi lebih baik kalau Jeonghan di apartementnya saja dan lagi ia juga sedang ingin masak.

Setelah membereskan belanjaannya, Jeonghan mulai memasak. Tangannya yang lentik dan cantik itu dengan cekatan memotong-motong bahan makanan. Sejak SMA Jeonghan memang sudah mahir memasak. Itu juga berkat ajaran Ibunya yang selalu meminta Jeonghan membantunya di dapur, akhirnya dari sanalah bakat Jeonghan memasak tumbuh. Ketika Jeonghan memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartement, Ibunya tampak tidak khawatir dengannya karena Jeonghan sudah biasa mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orangtuanya, kecuali masalah keuangan.

Ketika jam sudah hampir menunjuk pukul 7 malam, Jeonghan meninggalkan kegiatannya memasak sebentar dan meraih ponselnya dari atas meja.

 _To : Soonyoungie~_

 _Kwon Soonyoung! Aku hampir selesai memasak, kau jadi ikut makan malam ditempatku, kan?_

Jeonghan mengirim pesan kepada Soonyoung. Ya, Soonyoung juga akan ikut makan malam disini setelah Jeonghan memaksanya tadi siang.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _"Soonyoung-ah, ayo ikut makan malam di tempatku!" seru Jeonghan untuk ke sekian kali._

 _Tapi jawaban yang di dapat Jeonghan selalu sama. Gelengan kepala dari Soonyoung. Tapi Jeonghan tetap memaksa Soonyoung untuk ikut makan malam dengannya dan Jihoon._

 _"Ayolah." pinta Jeonghan dengan nada memelas._

 _Soonyoung tetap menggeleng. Mulutnya ia sumpal dengan sedotan yang ada di gelas ice green teanya sehingga ia tidak perlu menjawab panjang lebar ajakan Jeonghan. Tapi kemudian Jeonghan dengan sedikit kasar menarik gelas ice green tea milik Soonyoung dan menjauhinya dari Soonyoung._

 _"Ah, hyung!" protes Soonyoung._

 _"Kalau memang tidak mau, beri aku alasan." kata Jeonghan tidak menghiraukan protes Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung tiba-tiba diam, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu menatap Jeonghan._

 _"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau membuat Jihoon tidak nyaman denganku." jawab Soonyoung._

 _"Sebenarnya yang tidak nyaman disini siapa? Jihoon atau kau? Kau memangnya tahu apa yang Jihoon pikirkan?" Jeonghan bertanya kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius._

 _Soonyoung hanya menggeleng lemah._

 _"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja Soonyoung-ah." kata Jeonghan. "Kuberitahu sesuatu, Jihoon itu tidak membencimu."_

 _Soonyoung memandang Jeonghan dengan pandangan yang berubah. Matanya menjadi berbinar menatap Jeonghan._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Dia hanya tidak suka kau berisik." kata Jeonghan._

 _Tapi Soonyoung sudah lebih dulu melonjak kesenangan karena ia akhirnya tahu kalau Jihoon tidak membencinya. Walaupun hanya tidak suka kalau ia berisik, tapi tidak apa-apa. Demi Jihoon ia akan jadi orang yang tenang dan tidak berisik._

 _"Hyung, aku akan makan malam di tempatmu." kata Soonyoung akhirnya, membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Jeonghan._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

 _From : Soonyoungie~_

 _Tentu saja aku akan kesana._

Senyuman lebar muncul di wajah Jeonghan. Kemudian pemuda bersurai sebahu itu menghubungi Soonyoung.

 _"Halo."_ terdengar suara Soonyoung di seberang telepon.

"Soonyoung-ah."

 _"Oh Jeonghan hyung. Kenapa?"_

"Hei, aku ingin minta tolong padamu, bisa?"

 _"Apa saja."_ Soonyoung terdengar senang sekali.

"Jemput Jihoon di rumahnya." jawab Jeonghan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hening. Soonyoung belum menjawab, tapi tidak memutuskan panggilannya juga, jadi Jeonghan hanya menunggu.

 _"Kenapa aku harus menjemput Jihoon?"_ tanya Soonyoung akhirnya.

"Hei Kwon Soonyoung, aku sedang membantumu, tahu!"

 _"Ta...ta...tapi di...dia bisa pe...pergi sendiri."_ Soonyoung gelagapan.

"Untuk apa mobil sport mahalmu itu jika kusuruh kau menjemput Jihoon saja tidak mau." cemooh Jeonghan.

Terdengar Soonyoung mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab lagi,

 _"Baiklah akan aku jemput dia."_ kata Soonyoung.

"Akan aku beritahu alamatnya nanti. Sampai nanti." Jeonghan kemudian memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dengan Soonyoung.

Sekarang bisa Jeonghan bayangkan wajah panik Soonyoung saat ia menyuruh Soonyoung menjemput Jihoon di rumahnya. Walaupun Jeonghan tahu kalau Jihoon akan menolak, maka itu Jeonghan menyuruh Soonyoung. Jika Jihoon tahu kalau ia yang menyuruh Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak akan membantah.

Belum sampai 5 menit Jeonghan kembali memasak, ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Jeonghan mematikan kompor, mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang ia pakai lalu meraih ponselnya dari atas meja dan melihat kearah layar.

 _From : Unknown number_

 _Hai Yoon Jeonghan, lama tidak jumpa._

 _Senang akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi._

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Tapi yang Jeonghan tahu, siapapun sudah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada seseorang. Jeonghan hanya menatap layar ponselnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk membalas pesan tersebut sebelum ia tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAAAAAHHH! akhirnya chapter 4 diupload juga. Tadi sempet gak inget soalnya tugas lagi banyak banget :")

Dan aku mau tanya sama kalian yang baca ff ini, aku kan upload ini seminggu sekali, buat kalian kelamaan gak sih? Kata temenku sih kelamaan hahaha :"D

makasih ya yang udah baca dan mereview, aku seneng liat review kalian :)

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan ~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 5

Senin paginya Jeonghan datang sendiri ke kampus tanpa di temani Jihoon. Jeonghan harus mendengus kesal lantaran pagi ini ketika Jeonghan menjemput Jihoon seperti biasa, disanalah ia temukan mobil sport merah menyala milik Soonyoung terparkir di depan rumah Jihoon.

Dan Jeonghan harus mengalah karena Soonyoung merengek meminta Jihoon berangkat dengannya. Sepertinya kejadian hari Sabtu malam di rumah Jeonghan mengubah sikap keduanya 180 derajat.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jihoon masuk lebih dulu diikuti Soonyoung ketika Jeonghan membukakan pintu apartementnya. Wajah Jihoon kesal karena sikap Soonyoung selama perjalanan menuju apartement Jeonghan. Sambil terus menggerutu dan melemparkan sumpah serapah kepada Soonyoung yang berjalan sambil menunduk di belakangnya, Jihoon kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartement Jeonghan._

 _Jeonghan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap kedua orang itu bingung. Tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Jika Jeonghan bertanya pada Jihoon, Jihoon pasti akan marah-marah. Jeonghan tahu kalau seseorang bertanya pada Jihoon saat Jihoon sedang badmood, maka orang itu akan jadi pelampiasan marah Jihoon. Dan jika Jeonghan bertanya pada Soonyoung, maka Soonyoung tidak akan menjawab apa-apa takut akan di amuk oleh Jihoon._

 _"Hei, maafkan aku Jihoon-ah." kata Soonyoung pelan._

 _Tapi Jihoon tidak menjawab. Pemuda mungil itu melipat tangannya ke depan dada dan matanya sama sekali tidak tertarik menatap Soonyoung._

 _"Kalian kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jeonghan seraya duduk di samping Jihoon._

 _"Anak itu menyenggolku, membuatku menjatuhkan ponselku dan sekaligus menginjak ponselku hingga retak." jelas Jihoon singkat padat jelas._

 _Jeonghan terkejut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah menghadap Soonyoung yang masih berdiri di hadapan Jihoon, memasang wajah memelas mengharapkan permintaan maafnya di terima._

 _"Jadi ponselmu rusak?" tanya Jeonghan hati-hati._

 _Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya yang layarnya sudah retak tak seperti semula kemudian membantingnya pelan keatas meja._

 _"Tapi kan bisa di betulkan, Jihoon-ah." kata Jeonghan._

 _"Iya Jihoon-ah, aku akan membayar biaya reparasinya." kata Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon memicingkan mata kearah Soonyoung, "Kalau sampai data-dataku hilang, aku pastikan kau mati, Kwon Soonyoung." kata Jihoon dengan nada serius._

 _Soonyoung bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Dan karena insiden ponsel Jihoon yang retak, sepanjang makan malam tidak ada yang berani membuka obrolan. Jeonghan pun tidak mau bersuara lantaran tidak mau di amuk oleh Jihoon, dan ia juga kasihan melihat Soonyoung yang susah payah menelan makanannya karena Jihoon yang marah padanya._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Selang 20 menit setelah Jeonghan masuk kedalam kelas, Jihoon muncul diikuti Soonyoung. Wajah Jihoon sudah tidak segarang Sabtu malam lalu, tapi wajah ketakutan Soonyoung masih sama. Ia hanya menunduk ketika mengekor Jihoon masuk ke kelas. Kebetulan hari ini hari Senin dan mereka bertiga berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas c _omposing_. Kelas yang sangat di benci Soonyoung karena ia pernah di permalukan di kelas ini, oleh Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon duduk di samping Jeonghan, sementara Soonyoung seperti biasanya duduk di belakang kursi Jihoon. Jeonghan sebenarnya tahu kalau Jihoon sudah tidak semarah kemarin, karena Jihoon sudah pegang ponsel baru. Ralat, Jeonghan meminjamkan Jihoon ponsel lamanya yang sudah tidak ia gunakan. Jihoon hanya perlu memindahkan _SIM card_ nya serta _memory card_ miliknya ke ponsel Jeonghan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau masih marah padanya?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Jihoon gemas. "Karena dia semua chat historyku hilang!"

Jeonghan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Jihoon memang orang yang suka menyimpan chat history di ponselnya, karena katanya dia seperti bisa mengulang waktu saat ia kembali membaca chat lamanya dengan siapa saja. Tapi semua itu hilang seketika karena kaki Soonyoung.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf." kata Soonyoung. "Berkali-kali."

Tapi Jihoon seakan tidak mengubris perkataan Soonyoung. Tapi bukan Kwon Soonyoung namanya jika ia menyerah. Soonyoung terus mengulang kata 'maaf' dari mulutnya berharap Jihoon melemah dan memaafkannya. Jeonghan sendiri sudah panas mendengar ribuan kata 'maaf' Soonyoung. Entah Jihoon yang bebal atau Jihoon sengaja membuat Soonyoung meminta maaf padanya hingga ribuan kali.

"Baiklah aku akan maafkan." kata Jihoon akhirnya, mungkin telinganya sudah panas hampir terbakar seperti Jeonghan.

Wajah Soonyoung berubah sumringah seperti musim semi, senyumnya yang lebar membuat mata sipit Soonyoung semakin hilang dan tinggal segaris.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Jihoon bercicit lagi, tidak mau membuat Soonyoung berpikir kalau Jihoon memaafkannya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan." kata Soonyoung masih dengan senyumnya yang kelewat lebar itu.

"Kau harus mau menuruti semua permintaanku. Selama dua minggu." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam.

"Dua minggu? Sampai reparasi ponselmu selesai?" tanya Soonyoung.

Ponsel Jihoon yang rusak akibat kaki Soonyoung memang membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk di reparasi sebelum akhirnya bisa digunakan lagi oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung barusan.

"Baiklah!" seru Soonyoung tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku akan turuti semua permintaanmu selama dua minggu, tapi kau harus memaafkanku setelahnya."

Jihoon diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Soonyoung kembali menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kearah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mengerutkan dahi lalu berbalik menghindari tatapan bodoh Soonyoung yang ditujukan padanya.

Kelas c _omposing_ yang seharusnya 1 jam, di perpendek menjadi 45 menit karena dosen Jang harus pergi ke suatu pertemuan dan para mahasiswanya berakhir dengan tugas _composing_ berpasangan. Dan sialnya Jihoon harus berpasangan dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Si bodoh yang sudah merusak ponselnya.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon duduk di kantin seperti biasa setelah kelas c _omposing_ selesai. Kelas Jihoon selanjutnya baru mulai jam 1 siang dan sekarang baru jam 10 pagi.

"Jangan merengut begitu." kata Jeonghan saat melihat wajah cemberut Jihoon.

"Aku sial sekali hyung." jawab Jihoon.

"Tidak kau tidak sial." kata Jeonghan. "Soonyoung itu sebenarnya baik dan ehm..tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir. Dia hanya perlu diajari saja dengan baik, dia anaknya mudah mengerti kalau cara orang mengajarinya mudah ia pahami."

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan. Jihoon tahu kalau Jeonghan dan Soonyoung adalah teman dari SMA, tapi yang Jihoon tak habis pikir adalah Jeonghan tampaknya benar-benar dekat dengan Soonyoung sampai bisa mengerti Soonyoung seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau dekat sekali dengan anak itu ya?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Eh? Siapa? Soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan dibalas tawa oleh Jeonghan.

"Kenapa? Kau heran kenapa aku bisa dekat dengannya?"

"Bukan, aku heran kenapa hyung tahan berteman dengannya." jawab Jihoon apa adanya, sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan.

Jeonghan menghentikan tawanya. Matanya menerawang seakan sedang mengingat bagaimana dulu ia dan Soonyoung bisa dekat.

"Mau kuceritakan?" tanya Jeonghan sambil melirik Jihoon yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan bertanya." jawab Jihoon.

"Soonyoung adalah anak pintar yang mampu loncat kelas saat SMA sehingga ia bisa berakhir di kelasku. Saat seharusnya ia kelas 1, dia berada di kelas 2 bersama angkatanku. Tadinya kami tidak sedekat sekarang. Kami hanya teman sekelas yang saling menyapa tapi tidak mengobrol. Dia berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang lebih populer dibanding aku. Lalu suatu kejadian membuat kami jadi dekat. Dan saat aku mendapat masalah besar, Soonyoung adalah orang pertama yang membantuku. Sejak itulah aku menjadi sangat sangat dekat dengan Soonyoung." jelas Jeonghan.

Jihoon terdiam mendengar cerita Jeonghan. Jihoon baru tahu kalau dibalik tingkah hyperaktifnya dan mulut yang kelewat cerewet itu, sosok Soonyoung sangat baik dan perhatian. Entah masalah apa yang dihadapi Jeonghan saat itu, tapi Jihoon yakin masalah itulah yang membuat keduanya dekat. Mungkin Jihoon saja yang selalu berpikir negatif tentang Soonyoung.

"Jeonghan hyung!" sebuah suara yang Jihoon sudah hafal -karena sejak pagi ia sudah mendengarnya- terdengar dari arah belakang.

Jeonghan yang pertama kali berbalik, menemukan sosok Soonyoung berjalan kearah meja Jihoon dan Jeonghan. Dan tanpa bertanya langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

"Sedang mengobrol apa? Seru sekali." kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar membuat matanya menjadi segaris.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung malas, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, Jihoon-ah, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau mau?" Soonyoung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon membalas tatapan Soonyoung dengan tajam seperti biasa, "Belum." jawabnya singkat.

Melihat mereka berdua tiba-tiba Jeonghan teringat pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya Sabtu lalu. Dan pesan itu tidak hanya satu, hari Minggu tepat jam 7 pagi ada pesan masuk lagi dari nomor telepon yang sama. Karena tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, Jeonghan pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada dua temannya -yang tengah bersitegang- ini.

"Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah, apa kalian kenal nomor telepon ini?" tanya Jeonghan seraya menyodorkan ponselnya.

Jihoon yang duduk di sebelah Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat jelas nomor telepon yang tertera di layar ponsel Jeonghan. Soonyoung sendiri harus berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memutar meja agar bisa melihat layar ponsel Jeonghan.

"I...ini kan," Soonyoung yang lebih dulu bicara tapi tidak selesai.

Jihoon yang sudah tahu diam memandang Soonyoung yang sekarang menatap Jeonghan sambil membulatkan mata.

"Hyung dapat dari mana nomor ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya ada yang memberikan nomor teleponku." jawab Jeonghan. "Pesannya tidak mengganggu, tapi kupikir karena dia mengenalku, mungkin aku juga mengenalnya."

Soonyoung sontak menyambar ponsel Jeonghan, mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu menyerahkan pada pemiliknya lagi.

"Nomornya kau hapus? Kenapa?!" tanya Jeonghan begitu tahu apa yang Soonyoung lakukan.

"Jangan pernah simpan, apalagi menerima pesan dari nomor itu lagi hyung. Jika nomor itu mengirim pesan lagi, cepat hapus tidak perlu dibaca." kata Soonyoung.

Tapi belum sempat Jeonghan bertanya alasannya, Soonyoung lebih dulu pergi dari meja Jihoon dan Jeonghan. Walaupun tidak yakin, tapi sekilas Jeonghan melihat ekspresi wajah Soonyoung yang gusar.

 _"Sebenarnya nomor telepon siapa itu?"_ gumam Jeonghan dalam hati.

.

.

Sorenya setelah Jihoon menyelesaikan kelasnya yang terakhir, Jihoon pergi ke perpustakaan, berniat mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya yang belum sempat ia sentuh akhir minggu lalu.

Jihoon tengah membaca buku yang sudah ia ambil ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari meja di depannya, menggoyangkan sebatang cokelat di hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Seungcheol hyung." Jihoon cukup terkejut melihat sosok Seungcheol duduk di meja di depannya sambil terus menggoyangkan cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

Seungcheol tidak menjawab dan terus menggoyangkan cokelat batangan di hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon pun dengan segera mengambil cokelat itu dan di letakkan diatas mejanya.

"Aku menunggumu selesai." jawab Seungcheol.

"Kenapa? Kukira hyung sudah pulang." kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku mau mengajakmu makan. Tapi ketika aku mengirimimu pesan, kau tidak menjawab. Inisiatif saja, kupikir kau sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, eh ternyata benar kau disini."

Jihoon tersenyum manis kearah Seungcheol.

"Hei tahu tidak, kau manis kalau tersenyum begitu." kata Seungcheol, membuat Jihoon menghilangkan senyumannya dan diganti dengan kedua pipi Jihoon yang entah kenapa memanas, dan bukan tidak mungkin jadi memerah.

Seungcheol kemudian melirik kearah meja Jihoon, melihat apa yang sedang dibaca pemuda mungil itu hingga tampak sangat serius.

"Kau baca apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"I...ini buku sejarah musik." jawab Jihoon sedikit terbata.

Seungcheol kembali duduk di kursinya tapi matanya menatap Jihoon yang masih diam di depannya.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Seungcheol ragu.

Jihoon terkejut, ia kira ucapan Seungcheol yang mengatakan kalau Seungcheol menunggunya hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka, tapi ketika Seungcheol bertanya begitu, Jihoon yakin kalau Seungcheol tengah menunggunya.

"Sepertinya iya." jawab Jihoon pelan sambil menunduk.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai."

"Ti...tidak apa hyung." kata Jihoon. "Hyung pulang saja, kita bisa makan bersama lain kali."

Tapi Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras mau menunggu Jihoon hingga selesai. Jihoon benar-benar dibuat tidak enak oleh Seungcheol.

"Tapi ini masih cukup lama." kata Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sambil baca buku." kata Seungcheol meyakinkan Jihoon.

Jihoon yang mudah sungkan dengan orang lain tidak bicara lagi. Jihoon benar-benar tidak enak kalau Seungcheol harus menungguinya menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Jeonghan saja harus Jihoon paksa pulang tadi, sekarang Seungcheol malah mau menungguinya.

Kira-kira Jihoon selesai sekitar pukul 7 malam. Jihoon yang sejak tadi fokus dengan buku-bukunya sama sekali lupa kalau Seungcheol menunggunya hingga selesai. Jihoon menutup bukunya lalu melihat ke meja di depannya. Sosok Seungcheol sekarang tengah tertidur dengan kepala menempel di meja, buku yang dibacanya sudah ditutup dan diletakkan disamping kepalanya. Jihoon terkekeh pelan melihat Seungcheol tertidur. Wajahnya lucu sekali dan em...tampan.

Karena tidak mau membangunkan Seungcheol yang masih terlelap, Jihoon keluar dari kursinya dengan hati-hati sambil membawa buku-buku yang ia baca tadi untuk dikembalikan ke rak buku. Tak lupa Jihoon mengambil buku yang ada di meja Seungcheol dan mengembalikannya ke rak.

Setelah selesai mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut, Jihoon kemudian memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas gendong hitam miliknya. Lalu ia menghampiri meja Seungcheol.

"Apa selama itu kah aku mengerjakan tugas?" gumam Jihoon pelan, takut Seungcheol terbangun.

Kemudian Jihoon pun menggoyangkan tubuh Seungcheol yang masih nyaman tidur di meja perpustakaan. Sekali dua kali digoyangkan, Seungcheol tidak juga bangun. Jihoon pun terpaksa memukul pelan bahu kanan Seungcheol hingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf membuat hyung menunggu sampai tertidur." kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol yang tadinya tidak menatap Jihoon segera menoleh kearah Jihoon yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Seungcheol. "Lagipula aku kan yang mau menunggumu."

.

.

Besoknya baik Jeonghan maupun Soonyoung sama sekali tidak datang bersama Jihoon. Jihoon sebelumnya sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk tidak menjemputnya kepada kedua pemuda itu.

Sebelum masuk ke kelas, Soonyoung mengajak Jeonghan untuk sarapan di kantin.

"Hyung juga dikirimi pesan itu oleh Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jeonghan.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal.

Jeonghan tidak mengubris pertanyaan Soonyoung. Jeonghan sibuk menyeruput teh hangatnya dan mengunyah roti panggang pesanannya. Soonyoung sudah tahu kalau Jeonghan tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, karena Jeonghan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan privasi Jihoon. Tapi berbeda dengan Soonyoung, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang Jihoon lakukan, dan kenapa harus mengirimkan pesan untuk tidak menjemputnya pagi ini?

"Oh Soonyoung-ah, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di mobil." kata Jeonghan tiba-tiba ketika ia merogoh tasnya.

"Cepat ambil hyung, nanti ada sesuatu yang penting." kata Soonyoung, dibalas anggukan.

Kemudian Jeonghan pergi dari kantin meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih duduk manis disana sambil meminum milkshake pesanannya.

 **BIIP BIIP**

Dari kejauhan Jeonghan sudah membuka kunci mobilnya, lalu dengan berlari kecil menghampiri mobil sedan silver itu dan membuka pintu.

Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas dashboard mobilnya, kemudian memasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu Jeonghan kembali menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci mobilnya.

Belum sempat Jeonghan melangkah pergi dari area parkir, matanya melihat sebuah motor sport hitam metalik yang ia kenal. Ya, Jeonghan yakin ia kenal motor itu. Itu motor Seungcheol. Dan ya, tentu saja si pengendara motor itu adalah Seungcheol. Tidak perlu melepas helm hitamnya pun Jeonghan sudah tahu. Tapi ada yang membuat Jeonghan penasaran, yaitu sosok mungil yang turun dari jok belakang motor Seungcheol. Ia memakai helm putih yang dulu selalu Jeonghan pakai ketika pergi dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Dan mata Jeonghan membulat ketika sosok itu membuka helm putih tersebut.

"Jihoon?!"

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

akhirnya chapter 5 keupdate juga~ takut kalo nunggu besok keburu lupa karena author banyak tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan. gak enak juga sih sama ff yang lainnya terbengkalai gara-gara sibuk sama tugas.

oiya author punya ff baru yang baru di publish, dibaca juga ya.

jangan lupa tinggalkan review~terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 6

Jihoon benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Seungcheol padanya. Jihoon sendiri harus menajamkan matanya agar apa yang ia baca tidak salah. Tapi mata Jihoon tidak salah. Apa yang baru saja ia baca di layar ponselnya benar-benar tertulis seperti itu.

 _From : Seungcheol hyung_

 _Aku di depan rumahmu. Ayo ke kampus bersama._

Padahal hanya pesan singkat dua kalimat, tapi berhasil membuat Jihoon kalang kabut panik karena Jihoon baru bangun 10 menit sebelum pesan itu masuk ke ponselnya.

Sepupu Jihoon, Lee Chan sudah berisik memanggil Jihoon karena Seungcheol menunggunya di ruang tamu dan Jihoon hanya membalas, 'sebentar', tapi tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya, sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap pergi ke kampus. Ia menghampiri Seungcheol yang duduk dengan di temani teh hangat di ruang tamu.

"Hyung maaf menunggu lama." kata Jihoon dengan wajah bersalah.

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Seungcheol kemudian menyuruh Jihoon untuk duduk di sampingnya, yang dituruti Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Adikmu menemaniku kok." kata Seungcheol.

"Adikku? Siapa? Chan? Bukan bukan, dia bukan adikku, dia sepupuku." kata Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba orang yang jadi objek pembicaraan mereka datang dari arah dapur memakai celemek.

"Ya aku bukan adiknya dan dia bukan kakakku." ucap Chan sambil membawa spatula.

"Hei kenapa masih pakai piyama?! Cepat mandi! Kau tidak mau ke sekolah?!" seru Jihoon ketika Chan muncul dari dapur.

Chan cemberut mendengar kakak sepupunya berteriak padanya padahal masih sangat pagi untuknya berteriak. Tanpa menjawab Jihoon, Chan kembali ke dapur masih memegang spatula.

"Kenapa dia tinggal denganmu?" tanya Seungcheol ketika sosok Chan sudah menghilang ke dapur.

"Panjang ceritanya. Masalah keluarga." jawab Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur, suara Chan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih keras karena ia berteriak.

"HYUNG CEPAT SARAPAN AKU TIDAK MAU KERJA KERASKU MEMASAK SIA-SIA!" seru Chan dari dapur.

Jihoon menghela nafas kemudian berdiri. Tapi Seungcheol tetap duduk, membuat Jihoon menatapnya heran.

"Ayo." kata Jihoon.

"Ayo apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Hyung dengar Chan kan? Ayo kita sarapan bersama." jawab Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Seungcheol yang lebih besar dari tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa aku ikut sarapan?" tanya Seungcheol masih dengan tangannya yang sekarang ditarik paksa Jihoon menuju ruang makan.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Jihoon.

.

.

Setelah cukup shock melihat Jihoon datang bersama Seungcheol, Jeonghan kembali ke kantin dan menemui Soonyoung yang masih duduk disana masih dengan milkshake.

"Hyung ada apa? Wajahmu terkejut begitu." kata Soonyoung ketike Jeonghan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Jeonghan tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Beberapa menit setelah Jeonghan tiba, Jihoon masuk ke kantin dan menghampiri meja Jeonghan dan Soonyoung.

"Selamat pagi, Jihoonie~" sapa Soonyoung sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap tajam Soonyoung, "Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu." katanya.

Soonyoung langsung menunduk ketika Jihoon mengatakan itu. Kemudian Jihoon duduk disamping Jeonghan yang masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jihoon-ah, kau datang sendiri pagi ini?" tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi wajah Jihoon sontak berubah. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara jujur atau tidak pada Jeonghan, mengetahui ia sama sekali tidak cerita pada Jeonghan kalau ia berteman dengan Seungcheol.

"Ya, aku datang sendiri." jawab Jihoon akhirnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum kearah Jihoon sambil mengangguk. Tapi Jihoon merasa canggung dengan senyuman Jeonghan karena Jihoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Jeonghan padanya tadi. Seperti entahlah, Jihoon juga bingung harus menggambarkannya bagaimana.

Kelas Jeonghan dan Jihoon hari ini terpisah. Setelah Jihoon pamit untuk masuk kelas, Jeonghan pergi ke perpustakaan seorang diri karena Soonyoung ada pertemuan klub.

Seperti biasa, Jeonghan duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat dengan jendela. Diatas mejanya sudah tertumpuk 2 buku tebal sejarah musik. Niat awal Jeonghan memang mengerjakan tugas, tapi ia malah melamun dan sama sekali tidak membuka bukunya.

 _"Dia bohong padaku. Tapi kenapa?"_ gumam Jeonghan dalam hati.

Jeonghan masih dibayangi oleh apa yang ia lihat di parkiran fakultas tadi pagi. Memang bukan di tempat parkir fakultas seni, tapi fakultas seni dan teknik tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya, jadi Jeonghan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas Lee Jihoon datang bersama Choi Seungcheol ke kampus. Dan yang lebih membuat Jeonghan terkejut adalah mereka tampak seperti teman dekat karena tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali disana. Tapi kalaupun Jihoon memang berteman dengan Seungcheol, kenapa harus dirahasiakan?

Jeonghan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia sama sekali tidak konsentrasi belajar kalau pikirannya terus melantur kemana-mana. Buku tebal sejarah musik yang Jeonghan ambil tadi akhirnya Jeonghan buat alas untuk kepalanya berbaring. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Tidak, kalau bisa ia ingin hilang ingatan saja rasanya.

Jeonghan terbangun karena ponselnya yang ia letakkan disamping kepala bergetar. Dengan sedikit malas ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu meraih ponselnya diatas meja dan langsung menjawab telepon masuk yang entah dari siapa karena Jeonghan malas melihatnya.

"Halo." kata Jeonghan dengan suara parau.

 _"Hyung dimana?"_ terdengar suara Jihoon di seberang.

"Aku di perpustakaan. Kau sudah selesai kelas?"

 _"Ya, aku baru saja selesai."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hyung, aku akan ke perpustakaan."_

"Baiklah aku tunggu di tempat biasa aku duduk."

 _"Iya."_

Kemudian panggilan tersebut di putus oleh Jihoon. Jeonghan sendiri kembali meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Paling tidak ia harus kelihatan sibuk.

10 menit kemudian Jihoon datang ke perpustakaan dan langsung melesat ke tempat duduk paling belakang dan paling pojok dekat jendela. Jihoon langsung meletakkan tasnya di samping meja tersebut. Yoon Jeonghan yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya tidak melirik kearah Jihoon yang sudah duduk di sampingnya, tapi ia tahu kalau Jihoon sudah datang.

"Banyak tugas, hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

"Begitulah." jawab Jeonghan seadanya karena sekarang Jeonghan sudah larut dalam buku-bukunya.

"Hyung, ayo makan bersama setelah ini." kata Jihoon.

Perkataan Jihoon sukses membuat Jeonghan berhenti menulis dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jihoon.

"Benar mau makan bersama denganku?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, "Ha? Bukan biasanya kita sering makan bersama?"

Jeonghan menggeleng lalu kembali menatap bukunya, membuat Jihoon memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Perhatian Jihoon pada Jeonghan pun teralih.

Jeonghan sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jihoon sekarang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, bahkan sesekali Jihoon tersenyum sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Jeonghan sadar ketika tidak sengaja Jihoon terkekeh sendiri sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Jeonghan yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya segera menutup bukunya, memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan memperhatikan Jihoon yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." tiba-tiba Jeonghan bersuara, membuat Jihoon sedikit terkejut.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Temanmu?" tanya Jeonghan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Bagaimana? Jadi makan denganku?"

Jihoon tampak berpikir sebentar. Tapi kemudian ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja." kata Jihoon. "Aku kan menunggu untuk makan bersama hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya, membawa 2 buku tebal sejarah musiknya dan mengembalikannya ke rak buku sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

Jihoon sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang. Pasalnya sejak ia dan Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan area kampus, keduanya tidak ada yang bicara. Jihoon terlalu bingung mau bicara apa karena biasanya Jeonghan yang lebih banyak bicara dan Jihoon hanya menanggapi. Tapi sekarang atmosfir di mobil Jeonghan benar-benar canggung. Jeonghan hanya menatap lurus kearah jalan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin bicara dengan Jihoon.

"Hyung," panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?" balas Jeonghan singkat, bahkan tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Jihoon.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon. "Emm...maksudku apa hyung punya masalah?"

Jeonghan menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali mengunci pandangannya pada jalan.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Jeonghan balik bertanya.

"Sikap hyung aneh sejak pagi." jawab Jihoon, sekarang ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Jawaban Jihoon dibalas tawa kecil Jeonghan, kemudian Jeonghan menjawab,

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Jeonghan, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung tidak banyak bicara padaku seperti biasanya. Aku pikir hyung marah padaku." jawab Jihoon masih menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Jeonghan diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab jujur atau bohong. Di satu sisi Jeonghan ingin bicara jujur soal apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi dan ia ingin menanyakan hal itu sebenarnya pada Jihoon, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa melewati garis privasi Jihoon dengan bertanya soal itu padanya. Jadi Jeonghan hanya diam.

"Hyung jangan diam saja!" seru Jihoon tiba-tiba membuat Jeonghan nyaris menginjak rem mendadak.

Jeonghan akhirnya meminggirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah mini market. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menoleh kearah Jihoon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak marah padamu." kata Jeonghan sambil mengelus pelan rambut Jihoon.

 _"Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bohong padaku, Jihoon-ah"_ kata Jeonghan dalam hati.

Jihoon perlahan kembali menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu hyung kenapa? Sikap hyung benar-benar membuatku khawatir." tanya Jihoon.

"Aku...aku hanya banyak pikiran." jawab Jeonghan. "Ya..banyak yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan tepat di kedua mata Jeonghan, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan." kata Jihoon. "Hyung bisa sakit nanti."

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jihoon yang dirasa Jeonghan sangat manis, apalagi Jihoon yang mengatakannya. Jika Soonyoung melihat ini, ah tidak, jika Jihoon berkata seperti ini pada Soonyoung, Jeonghan yakin Soonyoung akan pingsan mendadak.

"Baiklah baiklah." kata Jeonghan. "Aku...aku tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Kemudian Jeonghan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Besoknya Jihoon kembali dijemput oleh Jeonghan dan mereka berangkat bersama ke kampus. Dan Jeonghan juga sudah tidak memikirkan hal kemarin, walaupun kadang masih suka teringat.

Seperti biasa, Jeonghan memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir fakultas seni tepat di depan gedung. Jihoon keluar lebih dulu lalu beberapa saat kemudian Jeonghan keluar dari mobil sambil menenteng tas dan bukunya.

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan di klub, kau tidak apa pulang sendiri, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Jeonghan seraya berjalan masuk ke gedung fakultas.

Jihoon terkekeh, "Bukankah sudah biasa tiap hari Kamis aku pulang sendiri?"

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Memang tiap hari Kamis Jeonghan harus disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub vokal. Dulu Jeonghan sudah sering mengajak Jihoon untuk bergabung dengan klub vokal, tapi Jihoon terus menerus menolaknya, Jihoon bilang ia lebih suka membuat musik dibandingkan menyanyi. Dan malah menawarkan diri jika klub vokal Jeonghan ingin dibuatkan lagu, maka Jihoon dengan senang hati mau membantu.

Memang di kompetisi menyanyi tahunan antar kampus tahun lalu, kampus Jeonghan berhasil menang karena lagu buatan Jihoon. Dan setelah itu, Jeonghan tidak lagi memaksa Jihoon untuk masuk klub sebagai anggota tapi merekrutnya sebagai produser klub vokalnya.

"Jeonghan hyung! Jihoon-ah!" samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok yang memanggil mereka pun muncul, menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Jeonghan dan Jihoon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kwon Soonyoung.

"Pagi Jihoon-ah~" sapa Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Jihoon.

"Jangan tersenyum bodoh kearahku seperti itu Kwon Soonyoung." kata Jihoon datar. "Dan jangan jalan mundur kau bisa jatuh!"

Tapi memang Soonyoung otak bebal, dia tidak mengubris seruan Jihoon dan malah tersenyum lebar dan tetap jalan dengan langkah mundur dengan wajah menghadap Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri menggelengkan kepala pelan, bingung kenapa ia harus kenal dengan orang seidiot Soonyoung.

 **BRUUK!**

Suara keras terdengar ketika kepala belakang Soonyoung tepat menabrak dinding disamping pintu masuk gedung fakultas. Soonyoung sontak memegangi kepala belakangnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan!" seru Jihoon seraya mendekati Soonyoung yang memegangi kepalanya.

Jihoon membalikkan tubuh Soonyoung lalu berjinjit tepat di bagian belakang kepala Soonyoung, mengecek apakah kepala anak itu berdarah atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya tidak separah yang dipikirkan Jihoon, karena Jihoon tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada darah, berarti Soonyoung tidak akan amnesia.

"Makanya dengar kalau orang bicara!" seru Jihoon sambil membalik tubuh Soonyoung agar menghadapnya.

"Iya iya maaf." gumam Soonyoung disela rintihan sakitnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" Soonyoung kemudian bertanya dengan wajah cemas pada Jihoon. "Maksudku, aku tidak berdarah, kan?"

"Untungnya tidak." jawab Jihoon.

Kemudian Jihoon kembali berjalan mendahului Soonyoung diikuti Jeonghan dan Soonyoung yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Jeonghan berpisah dengan Jihoon dan Soonyoung 5 menit lalu. Dan sekarang Jihoon dan Soonyoung berdiri di depan ruang kelas Jihoon.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, minta perawat untuk mengecek kepalamu." kata Jihoon.

"Tidak mau menemani?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada manja.

"Hentikan itu aku jijik." kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung kemudian memanjukan bibirnya, cemberut. Tapi Jihoon tidak peduli dan malah menatapnya tajam.

"Cepat ke ruang kesehatan! Aku harus masuk kelas, 10 menit lagi kuliahku dimulai!" seru Jihoon dengan tatapan tajam.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jihoon.

.

.

Soonyoung sudah di periksa oleh perawat yang jaga di ruang kesehatan, dan ia harus istirahat, jadilah sekarang Soonyoung terbaring di telungkup di ranjang ruang kesehatan karena ia tidak mau menekan bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat keemasan masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Ia melihat Soonyoung yang rebahan dengan posisi telungkup sambil berdecak. Lalu ia mendekati ranjang yang di tiduri Soonyoung, menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Membuat ulah lagi, pak ketua?" tanya pemuda itu.

Soonyoung mau tidak mau harus menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Soonyoung terkekeh membuat mata sipitnya semakin hilang.

"Kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Soonyoung balik.

"Aku tahu dari juniormu." jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Hanya mau diskusi beberapa hal. Tapi kau malah disini."

"Aku menabrak dinding." kata Soonyoung masih tersenyum bodoh.

Pemuda itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil berdecak. Seperti biasa, temannya ini selalu buat ulah karena tingkah hyperaktifnya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas, Jun?" tanya Soonyoung heran kenapa teman satu klubnya bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

Pemuda bernama Jun itu menggeleng lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan.

"Aku bolos." jawab Jun.

"Mahasiswa jurusan teknik membolos kuliah. Sudah ada rencana tidak mau lulus?" sindir Soonyoung.

Jun tertawa mendengar sindiran Soonyoung, "Hanya malas. Lagipula bukan mata kuliah wajib, jadi aku bolos."

Soonyoung sudah sangat tahu sifat Jun, teman satu klub dancenya ini. Selain bertingkah seperti berandalan, Jun juga suka bolos kuliah. Tapi anehnya hanya mata kuliah yang tidak wajib, dan mata kuliah wajibnya selalu dihadiri tanpa absensi sama sekali. Kecuali kalau ada urusan mendadak. Tapi kadang urusan mendadaknya bahkan tidak penting.

"Bisa latihan nanti sore?" tanya Jun kemudian.

"Yang sakit itu kepalaku, bukan kakiku." jawab Soonyoung.

Jun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak ada yang tahu kalau misalnya tiba-tiba kau pingsan karena terlalu banya bergerak."

Sebuah pukulan di kepala diterima Jun ketika mengatakan itu. Soonyoung menatap Jun kesal sementara Jun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei kau tahu aku sedang taruhan." Jun menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar.

"Taruhan lagi?" tanya Soonyoung malas.

Soonyoung juga tahu salah satu sifat Jun yang suka taruhan. Bahkan Jun sering sekali main ke kasino untuk sekedar main kartu poker atau kadang blackjack. Dan yang membuat Soonyoung heran adalah Jun hampir selalu menang. Bahkan di taruhan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kali ini apa?" sambung Soonyoung.

"Temanku mengincar mahasiswa jurusan musik, Wonwoo membuat taruhan kalau temanku itu tidak bisa membuat mahasiswa jurusan musik itu jadi pacarnya dalam satu minggu, dia harus membayar 500 ribu won padaku dan Wonwoo." jelas Jun sambil tersenyum.

"500 ribu won? Sudah gila?!" seru Soonyoung tak habis pikir.

"Hei, bukan aku yang membuat taruhan gila ini. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo yang buat." kilah Jun.

Soonyoung menatap Jun malas. Tidak mengerti dengan pergaulan Jun di jurusan teknik sana, sepertinya teman-temannya juga sama gilanya dengan Jun. Dan tampaknya Soonyoung sama sekali tidak tertarik bertanya lebih jauh soal detil taruhan Jun karena ia sudah malas mendengar Jun cerita soal taruhan. Jadi Soonyoung hanya diam, membalik kepalanya menghadap sisi lain ranjangnya dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Jadwal kuliah Jihoon hari ini tidak banyak. Jihoon bahkan sudah menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya hari ini 1 jam yang lalu. Yang membuat Jihoon belum meninggalkan kampus adalah tugas _composing_ sialan yang harusnya ia buat bersama si bodoh Soonyoung. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, Jihoon malas menghubungi Soonyoung sekadar minta ditemani membuat tugas.

Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin, matanya menatap tajam layar laptop dengan tangannya sibuk diatas keyboard. Tiba-tiba kegiatan 'mengerjakan tugas komposing' Jihoon harus terinterupsi oleh dering ponselnya sendiri. Dengan malas -bahkan Jihoon tidak melihat siapa yang meneleponnya- Jihoon menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Ya, halo." kata Jihoon, matanya masih sibuk menatap layar laptop.

 _"Sedang sibuk?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

Jihoon berhenti sebentar, tampaknya ia tahu siapa yang menelepon. Choi Seungcheol.

"Sedikit." jawab Jihoon. "Ada apa, hyung?"

 _"Aku sudah selesai kuliah, mau makan bersama?"_

"Bagaimana, ya?" gumam Jihoon. "Tugasku banyak."

 _"Begitu, ya?"_ suara Seungcheol di seberang terdengar kecewa.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Baiklah, ayo makan." kata Jihoon.

 _"Tapi kau sibuk, kan?"_

"Aku bisa lanjutkan di rumah. Aku sudah selesai kuliah, temui aku di depan gedung fakultas seni."

 _"Baiklah, tunggu aku."_

Kemudian sambungan telepon di putus oleh Jihoon. Jihoon pun menyimpan pekerjaannya yang bahkan belum setengah, mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Jihoon sudah berdiri di depan gedung fakultasnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dan tak lama, sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti di depannya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya si pengendara, Seungcheol seraya melepas helmnya.

"Baru 5 menit." jawab Jihoon.

Seungcheol kemudian memberikan helm putih pada Jihoon dan langsung dipakai oleh Jihoon. Lalu tanpa disuruh Jihoon naik ke jok belakang motor Seungcheol. Tepat setelah Jihoon naik, Seungcheol segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi dari halaman kampus.

Kepergian Jihoon dan Seungcheol diam-diam dilihat oleh sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dibalik pintu masuk gedung fakultas seni dengan tatapan tidak suka.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

mianhae aku telat update karena authornya sibuk bikin cerita buat lomba nulis hehehe :'D

dan yang udah review tapi tidak terbalas reviewnya sama author, maafkan aku karena aku cuma sempat baca tapi gak sempat balas. tugas kuliah membunuhku perlahan~:")

tapi jangan kapok buat review ya

terima kasih~~


	7. Chapter 7

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 7

Jeonghan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tidak perlu mengikuti Jihoon keluar dari gedung fakultas kalau ia hanya di suguhi pemandangan tidak menyenangkan yang membuat dadanya sesak nyaris seperti kehabisan nafas.

Hari ini klub vokal hanya rapat membicarakan soal festival musim panas di kampus. Klub vokal memutuskan untuk mengisi acara di pentas seni yang diadakan di festival. Dan rapat tersebut hanya berlangsung sekitar setengah jam. Setelah rapat bubar, sebagian anggota pulang dan sebagian lagi kembali ke kelasnya karena masih ada jadwal kuliah. Jeonghan sendiri sudah menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini dan ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang klub. Dan ketika ia melihat Jihoon berjalan kearah pintu keluar gedung fakultas, Jeonghan mengikutinya dengan maksud ingin menjahili Jihoon. Tapi apa yang di perkirakan Jeonghan meleset jauh. Bukan Jihoon yang terkejut, justru ia yang terkejut ketika sosok Choi Seungcheol datang menjemput Jihoon.

"Aku bodoh." gumam Jeonghan sambil terus menyetir mobilnya. Pegangan tangannya pada stir mobil mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah.

Jeonghan tahu, harusnya ia tidak semarah ini. Tapi apa yang otaknya mau dan hatinya mau tidak sejalan. Jujur walaupun Seungcheol sudah pernah menghancurkannya hingga sehancur-hancurnya dulu, tapi Jeonghan masih tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Seungcheol. Jauh di dalam hatinya. Hanya saja perasaan itu seringkali tertutup oleh rasa bencinya pada Seungcheol.

Dan tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul lagi ketika ia melihat sosok Seungcheol untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpisah selama 3 tahun. Tapi perasaan itu muncul dibarengi dengan perasaan sesak atau bisa dibilang cemburu, ketika Seungcheol tersenyum pada Jihoon. Padahal dulu senyum itu hanya milik Jeonghan.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jeonghan rebahan di kursi taman dengan kepalanya di paha Seungcheol yang duduk sambil memainkan ponsel. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari di wajahnya._

 _Seungcheol yang melihat tingkah Jeonghan, kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket kemudian meraih tangan Jeonghan yang terangkat dan menggenggamnya._

 _"Hei lepaskan, aku sedang menghalangi sinar matahari ke wajahku." protes Jeonghan._

 _"Kenapa? Takut kulit cantikmu jadi gelap?" tanya Seungcheol._

 _"Habis kau mengajakku kencan siang-siang begini." kata Jeonghan._

 _Seungcheol lalu tersenyum manis kearah Jeonghan, membuat pipi Jeonghan memerah hingga telinga. Kemudian Seungcheol mengangkat tangan kirinya diatas wajah Jeonghan, menghalangi sinar mahatari ke wajah Jeonghan._

 _"Puas sekarang, tuan puteri?" kata Seungcheol masih dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Jeonghan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Seungcheol sambil mengangguk. Mata Jeonghan sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah Seungcheol setelah itu walaupun tawanya sudah mereda dan hanya tersisa senyuman saja di wajah Jeonghan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan alis terangkat sebelah._

 _"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" tanya Seungcheol. "Ada yang aneh diwajahku?"_

 _Jeonghan menggeleng, "Aku suka melihat wajahmu." jawab Jeonghan. "Kau manis saat tersenyum."_

 _Seungcheol kembali tersenyum mendengar Jeonghan memujinya. Lalu menatap Jeonghan tepat di kedua manik mata Jeonghan._

 _"Jangan terlalu rakus memandangiku terus." kata Seungcheol. "Aku bisa tersenyum kearahmu bahkan tanpa kau minta, karena senyum ini hanya milik Yoon Jeonghan."_

 _Jeonghan tersipu mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Jeonghan yakin wajahnya sudah merah semerah buah apel yang dibeli Ibunya kemarin atau bahkan lebih merah lagi sekarang._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

Terhitung sudah hari kelima sejak taruhannya dengan Wonwoo dan Jun. Seungcheol melihat Jihoon yang tengah memesan makanan dari tempatnya duduk. Sebenarnya ia mulai tidak enak pada Jihoon, membuat pemuda manis itu menjadi alat taruhan bodoh Wonwoo dan Jun, tapi ini sudah setengah jalan dan Seungcheol tidak bisa mundur. Dan yang lebih membuat Seungcheol lebih tidak enak adalah ia menggunakan Jihoon sebagai pelampiasannya untuk melupakan seseorang.

Seungcheol sadar kalau saat ia menjemput Jihoon tadi ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Pintu masuk gedung fakultas semua sama, pintu kaca. Jadi tidak sulit bagi Seungcheol untuk tahu siapa yang memperhatikannya. Yoon Jeonghan. Manik mata cokelat itu sangat Seungcheol kenal.

Cukup terkejut mendapati Jeonghan mengintip dari balik pintu, memperhatikannya dengan Jihoon, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu larut terbawa perasaan. Jadi Seungcheol cepat-cepat memberikan helm pada Jihoon lalu pergi.

Lamunan Seungcheol buyar ketika Jihoon datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkannya diatas meja, sementara Jihoon duduk di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Hyung melamun?" tanya Jihoon.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tidak." jawab Seungcheol singkat kemudian mengambil satu bungkus cheese burger miliknya.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir karena hyung sudah mentraktirku minum kopi dulu." kata Jihoon seraya mengambil burger miliknya dari atas nampan.

"Terima kasih." jawab Seungcheol singkat.

Acara makan bersama hari ini sama seperti pertemuan di kafe waktu itu. Seungcheol lebih banyak bicara dan Jihoon hanya menanggapi, sesekali tertawa karena mendengar cerita lucu yang Seungcheol lontarkan.

Seungcheol sendiri semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Jihoon. Kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Jeonghan jika teman baiknya ia sakiti terang-terangan? Menjadikan seseorang sebagai bahan taruhan memang kejam, Seungcheol akui itu. Bahkan tadinya Seungcheol tidak terarik ikut dalam taruhan ini, tapi teman-teman sialannya itu memaksanya.

"Jihoon-ah, besok apa kau sibuk?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Seungcheol, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku selesai kuliah jam 3 sore dan setelah itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali mengerjakan tugas." jawab Jihoon.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan besok. Temui aku di ruang musik." kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon tertawa pelan, "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, hyung?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Besok aku akan memberitahunya."

Jihoon kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, selesai kuliah aku akan pergi ke ruang musik."

Kemudian keduanya kembali sibuk memakan makanannya, diselingi Seungcheol yang cerita dan gelak tawa Jihoon.

.

.

Malamnya seperti biasa Jeonghan tengah memasak makan malam di dapur setelah ia selesai mandi. Tapi karena ia terlalu malas untuk memasak, jadilah Jeonghan hanya memasak makanan seadanya. Ramyeon dan pancake kimchi.

 **TING TONG!**

Bunyi bel apartement Jeonghan membuat kegiatan memasak Jeonghan terhenti sebentar. Jeonghan pergi ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?" tanya Jeonghan begitu melihat sosok Soonyoung berdiri di depan apartementnya.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, ia melenggang masuk sebelum dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya. Jeonghan menghela nafas sebelum menutup kembali pintu depan apartementnya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Soonyoung?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Hyung, biarkan aku menginap disini." kata Soonyoung dengan wajah murung.

Jeonghan tahu ekspresi itu. Pasti ada masalah lagi di rumah Soonyoung. Jeonghan tidak berteman dengan Soonyoung dua-tiga hari, jadi Jeonghan tahu semua masalah Soonyoung karena Soonyoung sendiri tidak keberatan menceritakan itu pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kemudian duduk di samping Soonyoung dan menepuk pundaknya pelan,

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jeonghan hati-hati.

"Ayahku mengamuk lagi." jawab Soonyoung. "Ibuku juga pergi dari rumah. Kurasa pergi ke rumah nenekku, dan entah kapan akan pulang. Karena aku tidak mau babak belur, jadi sebelum aku menginjakkan kakiku masuk ke rumah, aku cepat-cepat pergi."

"Kali ini apa masalahnya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum getir, pahit memang menceritakan masalah keluarganya yang kadang Soonyoung pikir memalukan, tapi Jeonghan selalu mengatakan jika ia menyimpan sendiri masalahnya, ia akan berakhir di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.

"Biasa, pertengkaran suami istri." jawab Soonyoung singkat.

Jeonghan diam, berharap Soonyoung mau menceritakannya.

"Bahkan dari radius 50 meter teriakan orangtuaku sudah aku dengar, padahal aku ada di dalam mobil. Dan dari yang aku dengar, Ayahku 'lagi-lagi' menuduh Ibuku selingkuh dengan rekan kerjanya. Ibuku marah karena merasa di mata-matai oleh Ayahku, tapi Ayahku lebih marah dan sepertinya menampar Ibuku karena aku melihat dari kaca mobilku, Ibu lari keluar dari rumah, menangis sambil memegangi pipinya lalu pergi dengan mobil." Soonyoung cerita dengan nada sedih, tapi ia tersenyum.

Jeonghan sudah terbiasa mendengar cerita ini dari Soonyoung. Kedua orangtua Soonyoung memang tidak akur dan sering bertengkar. Karena itulah Soonyoung sering kabur dari rumah dan selalu menginap di rumah Jeonghan. Untungnya keluarga Jeonghan tidak keberatan menerima Soonyoung tanpa banyak bertanya. Memar di tangan, punggung, dan bahkan bekas tamparan di pipi sudah biasa Jeonghan lihat pada Soonyoung. Jeonghan tahu Soonyoung hanya mencoba melawan, membela Ibunya yang Soonyoung yakin tidak salah, tapi Ayahnya yang bar-bar tidak peduli dan lebih memilih melakukan kekerasan.

"Menginaplah disini beberapa hari." kata Jeonghan akhirnya, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku sedang masak ramyeon dan pancake kimchi, mandilah lalu makan bersama." sambung Jeonghan seraya pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung menuju dapur.

Jeonghan kembali sibuk memasak pancake kimchi yang sebentar lagi selesai ketika Soonyoung pergi ke kamar tamu dan menutup pintunya rapat. Jeonghan menghela nafas, ia merasa kasihan pada Soonyoung. Anak itu anak baik yang kurang kasih sayang. Ia bertindak hyperaktif dan selalu mencari perhatian karena ia tidak mendapatkan itu di rumah. Hanya Jeonghan yang jadi teman bicara Soonyoung selama ini karena Jeonghan tidak banyak bertanya dan hanya mendengarkan. Mungkin itu yang membuat Soonyoung nyaman bicara dengan Jeonghan dibanding dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Besoknya Soonyoung tidak mau pergi ke kampus dengan mobilnya, akhirnya Jeonghan dengan berbaik hati membiarkan Soonyoung pergi ke kampus bersama naik mobilnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Soonyoung ada disini juga?" tanya Jihoon ketika naik ke mobil Jeonghan.

Soonyoung yang duduk di kursi belakang tidak menjawab. Sejak semalam wajahnya murung dan tanda-tanda akan tersenyum belum terlihat.

"Hyung, kenapa anak itu menumpang mobilmu?" tanya Jihoon pada Jeonghan yang sibuk menyetir.

"Biarkan dia, Jihoon-ah." jawab Jeonghan seadanya.

Jihoon mendengus, kemudian tidak bertanya lagi dan justru sibuk dengan ponselnya sepanjang jalan menuju kampus.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jalanan kota Seoul hari ini cukup lenggang, membuat perjalanan lebih cepat 10 menit dari biasanya. Begitu Jeonghan memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesin mobil, Soonyoung segera turun tanpa bicara apapun kepada Jeonghan ataupun Jihoon. Soonyoung berjalan cepat dengan kepala tertunduk dan hilang dibalik pintu gedung fakultas.

Tak lama setelahnya Jeonghan dan Jihoon turun bersamaan dari mobil, berjalan beriringan seperti biasa.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Kwon Soonyoung." gumam Jihoon pelan tapi agaknya masih cukup keras untuk didengar Jeonghan yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau khawatir?" goda Jeonghan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ti...tidak!" seru Jihoon terbata. "Kenapa aku harus khawatir dengannya?"

Jeonghan tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum sambil menatap Jihoon disebelahnya yang mulai salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya barusan. Padahal Jeonghan hanya menggoda Jihoon.

Jeonghan berpisah dengan Jihoon ketika mereka melewati ruang kelas Jihoon.

"Kalau sudah selesai telepon aku, ayo minum kopi bersama." kata Jeonghan.

"Hyung selesai lebih awal hari ini, kan?" tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Tapi aku harus menemui dosenku dulu." sambungnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai aku akan kabari hyung." kata Jihoon lalu pergi masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Jeonghan sendiri karena kelas pertamanya mulai jam 10 pagi, ia masih punya waktu untuk santai-santai di perpustakaan sambil baca buku atau sekadar curi-curi waktu untuk tidur di kursi favoritnya yang jarang sekali di datangi oleh mahasiswa lain karena tempatnya yang agak jauh dari lampu tapi cukup dekat dari jendela.

Jeonghan duduk di kursi favoritnya sambil memegang buku novel roman picisan yang selalu dibilang 'memuakkan' oleh Jihoon. Jeonghan membaca lembar demi lembar novel tersebut sampai getar ponselnya menginterupsi kegiatan baca Jeonghan. Jeonghan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo."

 _"Hyung dimana?"_ terdengar suara Soonyoung di seberang telepon.

"Perpustakaan. Kenapa?"

 _"Senang sekali sih kesana."_ gerutu Soonyoung.

"Kau itu kenapa marah-marah?"

 _"Temani aku hyung."_

"Hei, bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi?"

 _"Tidak mood."_

"Soonyoung kau sudah buat onar di kelas _composing_ , sekarang mau buat onar lagi?"

 _"Aku bilang aku hanya tidak mood. Lagipula aku hanya bolos sekali."_

"Kau dimana?" tanya Jeonghan akhirnya, tidak tega mengingat apa yang terjadi pada anak itu semalam.

 _"Taman belakang."_

"Sedang apa disana? Cari hantu? Disana kan sepi sekali."

 _"Duduk dibawah pohon besar, tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

Jeonghan menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah tunggu aku, aku akan kesana."

Kemudian Jeonghan memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Soonyoung, mengambil tasnya dan tidak lupa dengan novel yang sedang ia baca karena ia sudah pinjam novel itu, lalu ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

Soonyoung duduk di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang gedung fakultas seni. Taman belakang adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ramai dan tidak banyak orang ingin kesini, bahkan malah tidak ada karena disini terlalu jauh dari keramaian. Tak jauh dari pohon besar tempat Soonyung berteduh, ada gudang yang berisi barang-barang rusak seperti kursi, meja, _speaker_ , _microfon_ , bahkan ada beberapa alat musik rusak yang diletakkan disana.

Soonyoung tahu tempat ini cukup menyeramkan, bahkan pada siang hari, tapi ia lebih tidak mau berada di keramaian sekarang ini. Ia ingin menghilang dari keramaian sebentar saja, mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang panas. Ia sudah meminta Jeonghan untuk datang dan menemaninya karena bagaimanapun juga suasana sepi begini cukup membuat Soonyoung merinding.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain untuk menyendiri?" Soonyoung membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Sosok Jeonghan sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya, menenteng tas di bahu kiri dan sebuah novel di tangan kanan.

"Tidak ada tempat sepi yang lain." jawab Soonyoung seraya menggeser tubuhnya, agar Jeonghan bisa duduk di sampingnya.

Jeonghan menjatuhkan tasnya lebih dulu, lalu ia duduk disamping Soonyoung sambil memangku novel pinjamannya diatas paha.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Disini sepi dan tidak ada yang menggangguku." jawab Soonyoung.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mengganggu orang?" sindir Jeonghan.

Soonyoung diam sambil tersenyum. Jeonghan lalu menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan.

"Sudah jangan sedih terus. Semuanya pasti kembali normal." kata Jeonghan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan harus pulang." jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kalau aku pulang, Ayah akan memukuliku atau tidak. Apa Ayah akan memarahiku lagi atau tidak." sambung Soonyoung.

Tangan Jeonghan yang tadi di pundak Soonyoung turun ke punggung Soonyoung dan mengelus pelan punggung Soonyoung, berharap bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau bisa di apartementku beberapa hari." kata Jeonghan.

"Apa aku merepotkan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jeonghan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Ingin rasanya pergi dari rumah." kata Soonyoung. "Tapi kalau aku pergi, Ibuku akan dihajar Ayah dan tidak ada yang membelanya."

"Kau tahu, Soonyoung? Kau itu anak baik." kata Jeonghan. "Kau membela Ibumu dan yakin kalau Ibumu tidak seperti apa yang dituduhkan Ayahmu."

Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan yang tersenyum padanya, "Hyung benar." katanya.

"Jadi kau harus kuat." kata Jeonghan. "Menjadi orang lemah hanya akan membuat Ibumu sakit."

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Soonyoung sebenarnya memang sudah tidak tahan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri, tapi kalau ia pergi, Ibunya akan dihajar oleh Ayahnya. Soonyoung anak tunggal, dan Ibunya hanya bisa bergantung pada Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung berdiri, membuat Jeonghan sedikit tersentak.

"Ayo pergi, hyung." kata Soonyoung kemudian. "Aku...lapar."

.

.

Setelah menemani Soonyoung makan di kantin tadi, Jeonghan akhirnya pergi karena harus masuk kelas. Sebenarnya Jeonghan tidak tega meninggalkan Soonyoung, tapi Jeonghan juga tidak mau membolos kelas. Baiknya Soonyoung mengerti kalau Jeonghan tidak mau ikut membolos kelas seperti dirinya. Dan lagi Jeonghan bilang akan mentraktir Soonyoung minum kopi nanti, jadi Soonyoung dengan senang hati melepas Jeonghan untuk masuk kelas.

Di jalan menuju kelasnya, Jeonghan kebetulan bertemu dengan Jihoon yang sepertinya baru selesai kelas.

"Jihoon-ah!" panggil Jeonghan.

Jihoon yang melihat Jeonghan langsung mempercepat jalannya kearah Jeonghan, "Hyung baru mau ke kelas?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah. Tapi nanti siang aku ada kelas lagi."

"Hei, boleh minta tolong?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Apa?"

"Temani Soonyoung di kantin."

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Temani siapa? Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung maksudnya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Dia sedang ada masalah. Kau hanya perlu duduk saja disana menemani. Tidak perlu ajak dibicara, kalau dia tidak bicara. Kalau dia bicara duluan, tanggapi saja jangan didiamkan." jelas Jeonghan.

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan dengan ekspresi bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Jeonghan menepuk pundak Jihoon sambil tersenyum,

"Tolong ya, Jihoon-ah!" seru Jeonghan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon pun menuruti apa yang disuruh Jeonghan tadi, ia segera berjalan menuju kantin dan benar saja, disana duduk sendirian seorang Kwon Soonyoung, tidak bicara, tidak melakukan sesuatu, hanya duduk. Diatas meja ada segelas milkshake cokelat tinggal setengah. Jihoon pun mendekati meja Soonyoung lalu duduk dihadapan Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu tersentak karena kehadian Jihoon yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau...kenapa bisa kesini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Jihoon balik. "Tidak suka aku disini?"

Soonyoung sontak segera menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, disini saja." jawabnya.

Jihoon kemudian meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Tangannya sibuk merogoh tas lalu mengeluarkan laptop.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa tugas kita." kata Jihoon seraya menyalakan laptopnya.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Sudah kuduga otakmu bebal total." kata Jihoon membuat Soonyoung terdiam.

"Tugas _composing_ berpasangan." jawab Jihoon kemudian. "Aku tidak mau nilaiku turun drastis karenamu, jadi kuharap kau bisa diajak kerja sama sekarang."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, tangannya sibuk mengaduk isi gelas milkshakenya dengan sedotan, ia memandang malas kearah laptop Jihoon.

"Maaf tapi bisakah kita kerjakan lain waktu?" tanya Soonyoung. "Aku tidak mood."

Jihoon hendak melayangkan omelan kearah Soonyoung tapi terhenti karena ia teringat kata-kata Jeonghan.

 _"Dia sedang ada masalah. Kau hanya perlu duduk saja disana menemani. Tidak perlu ajak dibicara, kalau dia tidak bicara. Kalau dia bicara duluan, tanggapi saja jangan didiamkan."_

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk isi gelas milkshakenya yang tinggal setengah. Kemudian Jihoon menutup laptopnya yang sudah menyala.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jihoon, "Kau mau tahu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, untuk apa aku mau tahu, percuma kan?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, tapi Jihoon bisa lihat senyumannya bukan senyuman bahagia seperti yang biasa Jihoon lihat. Kali ini senyumannya sangat sedih.

"Aku mau tanya, Jihoon-ah. Apa hubunganmu dengan orangtuamu baik?" tanya Soonyoung.

" _Well_ , walaupun aku jarang bicara dengan mereka karena tidak tinggal bersama, tapi aku tidak punya masalah. Hubungan kami baik." jawab Jihoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Apa hubungan kalian baik?"

"Ayahku orang yang tertutup. Beliau jarang bicara denganku, lebih banyak dengan Ibuku. Tapi beliau tidak pernah punya rahasia, jadi kuanggap hubungan kami baik." jelas Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Aku iri." gumamnya pelan, tapi Jihoon bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Soonyoung.

Kemudian keduanya diam tidak bicara lagi. Jihoon menuruti Jeonghan dengan tidak mengajak Soonyoung bicara kalau anak itu tidak bicara duluan, jadi suasana diantara keduanya benar-benar hening karena tidak ada yang bicara.

.

.

Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan kuliah terakhirnya hari ini, dan jam sudah menunjuk pukul 3 sore. Jihoon ingat kalau ia ada janji dengan Seungcheol di ruang musik.

Jihoon mengetik pesan untuk Jeonghan sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya,

 _To : Jeonghan hyung_

 _Aku ada perlu sebentar di ruang musik, kalau aku sudah selesai nanti kuhubungi lagi. Hyung tunggu saja di mobil. Hyung janji mengajakku minum kopi, kan?_

Setelah menekan tombol _send_ , Jihoon segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruang musik. Jihoon memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Seungcheol padanya sampai harus membuat janji dulu dan kenapa juga tidak dikatakan kemarin saat mereka makan bersama? Apa sangat penting? Atau sangat rahasia?

Jihoon benar-benar penasaran, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat karena jarak kelasnya dan ruang musik cukup jauh. Jihoon tidak suka membuat orang menunggunya, dan lebih memilih ia yang menunggu daripada ditunggu.

10 meter lagi sampai, langkah kaki Jihoon harus terhenti karena ponselnya berdering. Jihoon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sebuah pesan balasan dari Jeonghan.

 _From : Jeonghan hyung_

 _Baiklah. Aku juga harus bertemu dosenku dulu. Jika sudah selesai dengan em...keperluanmu, hubungi aku._

Jihoon hanya membaca dan tidak membalas lagi. Kemudian Jihoon kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang musik.

Dari kejauhan Jihoon bisa lihat kalau pintu ruang musik terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit. Jihoon yang sudah berada di depan pintu pun mengintip lewat celah, apakah yang ada di dalam Seungcheol atau orang lain.

Jihoon menatap siluet seseorang di dalam ruang musik, siluet pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang agak berantakan, celana jeans, dan jaket kulit hitam. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali Jihoon sudah tahu kalau itu Seungcheol. Jihoon pun segera masuk ke ruang musik.

"Hyung," panggil Jihoon, membuat pemuda yang tengah memandangi alat musik disana berbalik kearah Jihoon.

"Oh! Jihoon-ah, kau sudah datang." kata Seungcheol.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, baru 5 menit."

"Jadi, apa yang mau hyung katakan?"

Seungcheol berjalan perlahan mendekati Jihoon, dan ketika jarak mereka hanya 5 langkah, Seungcheol berhenti. Ia menatap Jihoon, kemudian mulai bersuara,

"Jihoon-ah, aku..."

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

aku balik mengupdate ff ini. aku kasih tau aja ya chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

dan aku liat review kalian banyak yang ngira kalau seungcheol brengsek, tapi enggak kok. aku kasih tau nih CHOI SEUNGCHEOL ITU GAK BRENGSEK KAWAN KAWAN

di chapter depan akan author kasih tau kenapa dia sok sokan jadi playboy.

ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

jangan lupa tinggalkan review seperti biasa~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**STUPID**

 **Author**

Macchi~

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Seventeen member

 **Pairing**

Jeongcheol/Soonhoon

 **Warning(s)**

BL

 **Summary**

 _"Aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." -Choi Seungcheol-_

 _"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." -Yoon Jeonghan-_

* * *

Chapter 8

Jeonghan keluar dari ruangan dosennya sambil menenteng tasnya di bahu kanan, buku musik di tangan kiri, dan ponselnya di tangan kanan. Ia mengetik pesan untuk Jihoon, mengatakan kalau ia sudah selesai bertemu dengan dosen. Setelah itu ia mengirim pesan yang sama pada Soonyoung. Jeonghan heran, diantara kedua orang itu tidak ada yang membalas pesannya. Jeonghan pun pergi ke kantin, untuk menunggu Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Jeonghan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di kantin, tasnya ia letakkan diatas meja bersama dengan buku musik yang ia pegang dan ponselnya ia letakkan diatas buku tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, tangannya sibuk mengecek ponselnya, padahal kedua orang itu (Jihoon dan Soonyoung) sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Jeonghan pun akhirnya memilih menyibukkan diri dengan tugas yang belum selesai dirampung olehnya.

.

.

Soonyoung benar-benar berusaha mempersingkat waktu latihannya hari ini. Ia sedang tidak mood melatih ataupun latihan. Setelah 2 jam latihan, Soonyoung mengakhiri latihan dance hari ini. Beberapa anggota klub dance ada yang pergi dari ruang latihan, dan sisanya masih berada di ruang latihan. Soonyoung sendiri masih ingin lama-lama di ruang latihan, duduk bersandar pada kaca dengan botol air minum yang isinya tinggal setengah ditangannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Jun duduk sambil menelepon seseorang, tapi tak lama Jun tampaknya memutus sambungan telepon itu, kemudian merangkak menghampiri Soonyoung yang diam.

"Soonyoung-ah!" panggil Jun yang sekarang duduk bersila dihadapan Soonyoung.

"Apa?" tanya Soonyoung dengan wajah malas.

"Kau ingat tidak soal taruhan yang aku ceritakan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku akan kalah." cicit Jun.

"Wow akhirnya dewa taruhan Wen Junhui kalah dalam taruhan." sindir Soonyoung.

Jun mengangguk, "Temanku yang aku ceritakan itu katanya akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Yah siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona temanku itu? Aku yakin targetnya menerima dia."

Terbesit rasa penasaran pada Soonyoung.

"Hei, temanmu yang kau ceritakan itu siapa dia?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kau penasaran, ya? Tapi jawab aku dulu." kata Jun. "Kau kenal pemuda manis bernama Lee Jihoon, tidak?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi, kedua alisnya bertaut tapi kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Tentu saja kenal, toh ia sendiri suka pada pemuda manis Lee Jihoon itu.

"Kau kenal? Jadi si Lee Jihoon itu temanmu?" tanya Jun.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya soal Jihoon?"

"Temanku yang aku ceritakan, targetnya adalah Lee Jihoon." kata Jun.

Soonyoung mendelik marah pada Jun. Bagaimana tidak, teman satu klubnya ini menjadikan Jihoon alat taruhan.

"Kau.." Soonyoung mulai marah dan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar sudah ia kepal kuat. "KAU MENGGUNAKAN JIHOON SEBAGAI TARUHAN?!"

Jun mundur menghindari Soonyoung yang marah, "Hei...hei tenang, bro!" seru Jun.

"Katakan siapa temanmu itu, Wen Junhui!"

Jun diam sesaat, kemudian ia menjawab Soonyoung,

"Ch-Choi Seu-Seungcheol." jawab Jun terbata, agak takut pada Soonyoung yang marah.

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya, kemudian tanpa sadar ia berlari keluar dari ruang latihan, melupakan tasnya yang masih disana. Soonyoung tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi kecuali Jihoon.

Sambil berlari, Soonyoung menghubungi ponsel Jihoon, tapi tak ada jawaban. Soonyoung pun beralih menghubungi Jeonghan. Beruntung Jeonghan cepat menjawab panggilannya.

 _"Halo, Soonyoung? Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Hyung! Hyung!" seru Soonyoung.

 _"Hei kenapa? Ada apa?"_

"Hyung tau dimana Jihoon?"

 _"Ada apa dengan Jihoon?"_

"Hyung cepat jawab! Aku sedang buru-buru!"

 _"Di-dia di ruang musik."_

Kemudian Soonyoung memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Jeonghan, dan berlari menuju ruang musik yang ada di ujung koridor gedung utama.

Sementara di lain pihak, Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi ketika sambungan teleponnya di putus begitu saja oleh Soonyoung. Tiba-tiba menelepon lalu memutus begitu saja. Jeonghan kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja. Buku musiknya sudah ia masukkan kedalam tas dan sekarang yang perlu ia ketahui adalah dimana Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Jeonghan sedang sibuk mengaduk _ice lemon tea_ miliknya dengan sedotan ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap sosok Soonyoung berlari di koridor menuju gedung utama, atau ia bisa bilang kalau Soonyoung berlari menuju ruang musik, mengetahui tadi anak itu menanyakan dimana Jihoon.

Jeonghan pun bergegas mengikuti Soonyoung yang berlari.

 _"Kenapa dia gusar sekali?"_ gumam Jeonghan dalam hati.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, aku..." perkataan Seungcheol terputus. "..aku menyukaimu."

Jihoon yang masih menatap Seungcheol tersentak tentu saja karena pengakuan tiba-tiba yang diutarakan Seungcheol. Jihoon diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atau merespon bagaimana. Seungcheol sendiri tampak menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jihoon.

"Hyung, aku juga menyukaimu..." kata Jihoon. "Tapi hanya sebagai teman. Ah tidak, aku menyukaimu sebagai kakakku."

Seungcheol tidak menjawab Jihoon. Ia menunggu Jihoon bicara lagi, seakan perkataan Jihoon tadi menggantung.

"Tapi untuk lebih dari itu kurasa aku-"

 **BRAAK!**

Perkataan Jihoon terputus akibat pintu ruang musik yang dibuka dengan kasar. Sosok Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu terengah-engah, tapi Jihoon bisa lihat kalau pemuda itu marah. Apalagi ketika matanya bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Soonyoung berjalan dengan gusar mendekati Seungcheol. Kemudian ia menarik kerah jaket Seungcheol dan mendekatkan tubuh Seungcheol hingga wajah mereka benar-benar dekat satu sama lain.

"BRENGSEK!" seru Soonyoung. "KAU...KAU MENGGUNAKAN JIHOON SEBAGAI TARUHAN?!"

Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung yang marah, "Kau iya kau mau apa?" katanya menantang.

"SIALAN!"

Soonyoung langsung memberikan pukulan telak di wajah Seungcheol hingga pemuda itu jatuh membentur badan piano. Sudut bibirnya robek mengeluarkan darah. Jihoon ingin melerai mereka, tapi kakinya seperti tertancap di lantai dan tidak bisa berjalan. Ketika Soonyoung hendak memukul lagi Seungcheol, kepalan tangan Soonyoung yang sudah diangkat tertahan. Soonyoung menoleh kebelakang, sosok Jeonghan menahan tangannya di udara.

"Hyung lepaskan tanganku!" seru Soonyoung.

Tapi Jeonghan tidak menjawab dan juga tidak melepas tangan Soonyoung. Jeonghan menarik Soonyoung untuk menjauh dari Seungcheol lalu menarik paksa anak itu keluar dari ruang musik.

Beberapa saat setelah Jeonghan dan Soonyoung pergi dari ruang musik, Jihoon menghampiri Seungcheol yang masih terduduk di lantai, memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ikut aku." kata Jihoon pada Seungcheol.

.

.

Jeonghan membawa Soonyoung ke taman belakang. Soonyoung masih emosi karena kejadian tadi, sementara Jeonghan menghela nafas kasar karena kesal.

Jeonghan tahu ada yang tidak beres. Bukan, ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu.

"Katakan padaku." kata Jeonghan. "Katakan ada apa ini?"

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Soonyoung bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Jeonghan. Tapi agaknya Jeonghan sedikit tidak sabaran. Jeonghan membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Soonyoung tajam.

"Jawab aku, Kwon Soonyoung!" seru Jeonghan.

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab Jeonghan, "Choi Seungcheol menjadikan Jihoon sebagai taruhan dengan teman-temannya." jawab Soonyoung seadanya. "Teman satu klubku, Jun, mengatakannya padaku."

"Jadi," Jeonghan mulai bicara. "Seungcheol menjadikan Jihoon sebagai taruhan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk mengiyakan, karena memang itulah yang terjadi. Jeonghan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyesal karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hyung harusnya jangan mencegahku menghajar si brengsek itu." gumam Soonyoung.

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung tajam, "Dan melihatmu berakhir di skors? Kau mau begitu?"

"Paling tidak aku puas menghajarnya."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang entah sudah melayang kemana.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di ruang kesehatan, Seungcheol duduk di tepi salah satu ranjang dengan Jihoon yang berdiri disamping ranjang tersebut. Mereka berhadapan. Tapi tidak ada yang bicara. Tangan Jihoon sibuk mengobati ujung bibir Seungcheol yang robek dan terus mengeluarkan darah, dan Seungcheol sendiri hanya bisa meringis sakit ketika Jihoon mengobatinya.

Jihoon tidak berlama-lama mengobati Seungcheol. Ketika selesai, Jihoon kembali membereskan obat merah dan kapas, mengembalikannya kedalam kotak obat dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kemudian Jihoon menatap Seungcheol yang menunduk.

"Hyung berhutang penjelasan padaku." kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol menaikkan kepalanya, menatap Jihoon.

"Maaf," ucap Seungcheol terputus. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak melakukan hal itu dari awal. Yah, maksudku menjadikanmu taruhan."

Jihoon menghela nafas kemudian kembali bicara, "Ada alasan khusus kenapa aku dijadikan taruhan?"

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Kukira ada alasan khusus." katanya. "Lalu, kalau alasan hyung menyukaiku? Apakah ada alasan khusus?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Banyak." jawabnya.

Mungkin jawaban itu seharusnya sudah cukup, tapi bagi Jihoon jawaban Seungcheol menggantung, jadi Jihoon hanya diam saja, menunggu Seungcheol kembali bicara.

"Aku memang menyukaimu," kata Seungcheol terputus. "Tapi-"

"Tapi tidak benar-benar menyukaiku." Jihoon memotong ucapan Seungcheol. "Hanya sekadar tertarik mungkin? Kurasa aku benar."

Seungcheol hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil kearah Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon. "Em..maksudku kenapa hyung harus menyukaiku?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Jihoon diam sejenak, menatap Seungcheol yang juga menatapnya seakan menunggu Jihoon menjawab.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau cerita, kurasa aku tidak harus penasaran." kata Jihoon.

"Hei, kurasa aku tahu kenapa Jeonghan suka berteman denganmu, Lee Jihoon."

.

.

Jeonghan berlari kecil menghampiri Jihoon yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Jeonghan memegang kedua lengan atas Jihoon dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, dan Jihoon mengerti kenapa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja aku baik." jawab Jihoon santai.

Soonyoung yang mengekor Jeonghan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Perhatian Jihoon teralih kepada Soonyoung yang berdiri mematung tidak melakukan apa-apa disana. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat, Jihoon melepas kedua tangan Jeonghan yang masih erat memegang lengannya.

"Hyung, bisa tolong temani Seungcheol hyung?" Jihoon bertanya pada Jeonghan sambil menatap manik pemuda itu.

Terkejut? Jelas. Jeonghan sangat terkejut ketika Jihoon meminta tolong Jeonghan untuk menemani Seungcheol di ruang kesehatan. Jeonghan sempat menolak karena ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Seungcheol, tapi Jihoon meyakinkan Jeonghan untuk masuk kesana dan bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Kalaupun Jeonghan tidak mau bicara, ia hanya perlu duduk disana dan diam.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Soonyoung." kata Jihoon seraya berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung yang menatapnya bingung.

Jeonghan diam. Kemudian setelah menganggukkan kepala kearah Jeonghan, Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung agar mengikutinya.

Hari itu sudah sangat sore dan kampus sudah hampir sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa mahasiswa yang masih lalu lalang di koridor dan kantin. Jihoon membawa Soonyoung ke sebuah kelas yang sudah kosong kemudian berdiri di depan kelas, berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" Soonyoung lebih dulu bicara.

Jihoon belum menjawab dan masih menatap Soonyoung tepat dimata, membuat Soonyoung meneguk air liurnya, salah tingkah. Kelas yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua, membuat Soonyoung takut kalau suara jantungnya yang berdetak cepat tak beraturan ini bisa terdengar oleh Jihoon.

Jantung Soonyoung semakin cepat berdetak ketika Jihoon melangkah mendekati Soonyoung. Jarak mereka sekarang bisa dihitung dengan tangan. Mungkin tiga jengkal tangan Soonyoung.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon akhirnya bicara, tapi bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Soonyoung sebelumnya, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesana dan memukul Seungcheol hyung?"

Tubuh Soonyoung menegang. Tangannya tak sadar terkepal. Soonyoung tak habis pikir, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi dan kenyataan kalau Jihoon dijadikan taruhan oleh Seungcheol, Jihoon masih sempat bicara soal Seungcheol di depan Soonyoung.

"Jawab aku, Kwon Soonyoung." suara Jihoon terdengar pelan, tapi cukup untuk di dengar Soonyoung karena mereka hanya berdua di sebuah kelas kosong.

"Karena aku harus." jawab Soonyoung setelah menghela nafas panjang, menutupi emosinya.

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung diam tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. Tidak mungkin kan Soonyoung bilang alasannya kesana dan memukul Seungcheol dengan membabi buta adalah karena ia menyukai Jihoon. Bisa malu Soonyoung.

Tapi tampaknya Jihoon terlalu penasaran. Jihoon terus mengintimidasi Soonyoung dengan menatapnya terus.

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Soonyoung harusnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon yang amat sangat singkat itu sejak tadi, tanpa Jihoon harus mengintimidasi Soonyoung agar bicara. Tapi pemuda di depannya ini tidak mau menjawabnya. Dan dengan amat terpaksa Jihoon harus menebaknya.

"Biar aku tebak." kata Jihoon setelah sekian menit hanya menatap Soonyoung yang menunduk.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jihoon, menunggu apa yang akan Jihoon katakan.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?" Terdengar seperti pertanyaan, tapi itulah yang ada di benak Jihoon sejak tadi. Hanya itu alasan satu-satunya yang bisa Jihoon pikirkan.

Soonyoung membeku ditempat. Bingung bagaimana Jihoon bisa tahu. Tebakan yang tepat sasaran, karena Soonyoung tidak mengelak atau berdalih. Jihoon mengembangkan sebuah senyum, yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"Sepertinya aku benar." ujar Jihoon. "Iya, kan?"

Soonyoung telak. Tidak bisa mengelak atau berdalih karena tubuhnya benar-benar merespon Jihoon dengan baik. Ia salah tingkah. Matanya yang tadinya terfokus pada Jihoon, langsung melirik kemana-mana, asal tidak bersitatap dengan mata Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Jihoon. "Mengaku saja. Kau seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah tapi tidak mau ketahuan."

Soonyoung menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat.

"Baik aku mengaku." kata Soonyoung. "Aku kesana dan memukul Choi Seungcheol karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak mau dan tidak suka kau dipermainkan oleh Seungcheol. Aku tidak tahan ketika aku mendengar kau dijadikan taruhan oleh Seungcheol dan teman-temannya. Bahkan aku tadi nyaris memukul Jun juga di ruang latihan."

Jauh dari ekspetasi Soonyoung yang mengira Jihoon akan marah, Jihoon justru terkekeh dan lama kelamaan menjadi tertawa lepas. Soonyoung jelas menatap Jihoon heran.

Ketika tawa Jihoon mulai mereda, Jihoon kembali bicara karena ia melihat ekspresi wajah Soonyoung yang sudah kebingungan.

"Aku sudah tahu." begitu kata Jihoon membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan dahi.

"Ta-tahu apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Jeonghan hyung yang cerita, tapi karena aku tidak suka mengakuinya jadi aku diam saja."

Soonyoung melongo mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

"Ka-kau benar-benar sudah tahu itu?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya. Sementara Soonyoung sudah menunduk karena malu. Mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa tidak perlu malu." kata Jihoon. "Kau jangan seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri begitu."

Soonyoung kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lucu membuat Jihoon tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!" seru Soonyoung.

"Baiklah baiklah maaf." kata Jihoon seraya meredakan tawanya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu sudah lama. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Soonyoung kembali bicara ketika tawa Jihoon sudah berhenti.

Jihoon hanya diam mendengarkan Soonyoung. Wajahnya kembali datar, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang menutupi degupan keras di jantungnya. Jujur saja, Jihoon jadi gugup sekarang.

"Dulu aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa dekat denganmu karena kau itu orang yang tertutup. Tapi ternyata kau berteman dengan Jeonghan hyung. Jadi lewat Jeonghan hyung aku mencoba mendekatimu." kata Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon masih tidak merespon perkataan Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan,

"Tapi karena kau selalu kesal tiap aku menemuimu, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau bisa saja tidak menyukaiku."

"Kata siapa aku tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Eh?"

"Ya, maksudku aku tidak membencimu." jawab Jihoon. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berisik. Habis tiap kau dekat-dekat aku, kau jadi 10x lebih berisik. Aku risih."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sambil mengerjapkan matanya membuat Jihoon tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi Soonyoung.

"Kalau kau bisa tidak berisik ketika dekat-dekat aku, mungkin aku akan suka padamu. Dari sudut manapun kau itu tampan. Hanya saja mulutmu tidak bisa diam." kata Jihoon sambil terus mencubit kedua pipi Soonyoung.

Di menit berikutnya, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Soonyoung.

"Kau bilang kau bisa suka padaku jika aku tidak berisik lagi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Paling tidak jangan bicara berlebihan dengan suara keras. Itu saja." jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, Jihoon-ah, aku akan menjadi pria yang paling tenang untukmu." kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Soonyoung tajam, "Hentikan, Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon. "Itu menjijikkan."

Kemudian Jihoon berjalan keluar dari kelas mendahului Soonyoung dengan Soonyoung yang mengekori Jihoon dibelakang.

.

.

Jeonghan memang akhirnya masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Seungcheol. Ia memperhatikan wajah Seungcheol yang tengah tidur lelap di ranjang ruang kesehatan, tak habis pikir apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Seungcheol pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" tanya Jeonghan bicara sendiri.

"Apa tidak cukup sudah menyakitiku dulu? Atau kau belum puas, jadi kau menyakiti temanku juga?"

Jeonghan menghela nafas kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada tepi ranjang tempat Seungcheol tidur. Ia memejamkan mata, ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kalut karena kejadian hari ini.

Rencananya bersantai minum kopi sore ini, hancur seketika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terangkat keatas kepala Jeonghan lalu mengelus surai hitam itu, membuat Jeonghan tersentak karena terkejut. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap orang yang mengelus kepalanya. Choi Seungcheol sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"Lama tak jumpa." itu ucapan Seungcheol yang pertama setelah tidak bertemu dengan Jeonghan selama 3 tahun.

"Ya."

Jeonghan meruntuki dirinya sendiri setelah menjawab Seungcheol. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bicara pada Seungcheol. Ya ampun, otak dan hatinya benar-benar tidak sejalan.

"Tanpa aku tanya pun kurasa kabarmu baik." ujar Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tidak menjawab, hanya melirik sesekali kearah Seungcheol.

"Jihoon bilang padaku kalau aku berhutang penjelasan padamu." kata Seungcheol seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak perlu." kata Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti kalau Jeonghan masih marah padanya. Ah tidak. Mungkin Jeonghan membencinya. Apalagi setelah kejadian hari ini.

"Apa adil kalau aku sudah cerita banyak pada temanmu, tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa." kata Seungcheol. "Maksudku, paling tidak kau tidak mendengarnya dari orang lain."

Jeonghan mendelik kearah Seungcheol, "Lalu kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan penjelasan itu sejak dulu?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol tajam. Benar-benar ucapan yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Choi Seungcheol." sindir Jeonghan sambil menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Terserah kau mau menganggap perasaanku adalah omong kosong atau bukan," ucapan Seungcheol tertahan. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh." sambungnya.

"Dan kurasa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu." kata Seungcheol lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Karena kau sudah bahagia." jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Kata siapa?"

"Jihoon."

Jeonghan menghela nafas. Ia memang tampak bahagia. Ya. Hanya tampak luarnya saja. Jeonghan tidak mau menampakkan apa yang ia rasakan di dalam pada orang lain. Jadi, mungkin Jihoon menganggap kalau dia bahagia.

"Kata Jihoon, kau sudah bahagia. Jadi kalaupun aku baru menceritakan semuanya padamu sekarang, itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa." kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menyeringai seakan menyindir Seungcheol.

"Mungkin itu yang diketahui Jihoon." sambung Seungcheol yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Jeonghan.

Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Jeonghan, "Aku mengenalmu selama 4 tahun, Yoon Jeonghan." katanya. "Bukan sifatmu untuk menampakkan apa yang kau rasakan pada orang lain. Bahkan akupun jadi ikut jadi begitu karena bersama denganmu."

Jeonghan tercengang. Bahkan Seungcheol masih ingat bagaimana sifatnya yang padahal bisa saja Seungcheol lupakan. Sebegitu membekaskah ia dalam diri Seungcheol?

"Aku juga kadang bertanya, apakah kau sudah benar-benar bahagia selama 3 tahun aku pergi? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan orang lain? Apakah aku sudah kau lupakan?"

Jeonghan menunduk mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Ia sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Untuk sejenak ia ingin mengeluarkan semua beban yang ia simpan dalam hatinya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya.

Apakah ia sudah benar-benar bahagia sekarang? Tidak, Jeonghan belum benar-benar bahagia.

Apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan orang lain? Tidak, Jeonghan belum bisa membuka hatinya lagi untuk orang lain. Jeonghan mengakui itu.

Apakah Seungcheol sudah ia lupakan? Tidak, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Seungcheol. Bahkan sedikitpun tidak bisa.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Jeonghan lolos begitu saja mengalir ke wajahnya. Seungcheol sedikit terkejut melihat Jeonghan tiba-tiba menangis. Dengan cepat Seungcheol memegang kedua sisi wajah Jeonghan dengan tangannya lalu menghapus air mata Jeonghan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis." kata Seungcheol dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. "Jangan keluarkan air matamu lagi karena aku."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Ditatapnya kedua manik Seungcheol yang menatapnya cemas. Jujur, Jeonghan merindukannya.

"Katakan padaku." kata Jeonghan. "Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkanku?"

Tangan Seungcheol turun dari wajah Jeonghan. Ia diam sesaat untuk sekadar menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." kata Seungcheol. "Asal kau berhenti menangis."

Seungcheol tidak tahan melihat Jeonghan menangis. Apalagi itu karenanya. Seungcheol tidak mau lagi Jeonghan menangis karena dirinya. Sudah banyak air mata Jeonghan tumpah karena dirinya.

Jeonghan susah payah menahan air matanya kembali turun. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti menangis. Lalu Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol, seakan minta Seungcheol untuk segera menceritakannya.

Jeonghan sudah siap menerima apa yang akan diceritakan Seungcheol. Baik atau buruk.

Seungcheol menghela nafas sebelum bicara, "Aku meninggalkanmu dulu karena aku merasa tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia," Seungcheol mulai bicara. "Maksudku, aku merasa kau selalu terlibat masalah ketika bersamaku."

Jeonghan menautkan alisnya, kenapa Seungcheol bisa berpikiran seperti itu kalau Jeonghan sendiri saja tidak.

"Bahkan Ayahmu pernah bilang padaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku denganmu. Ayahmu bilang kau tidak lagi fokus belajar sejak berhubungan denganku. Dan aku tidak mau jadi pembawa hal buruk untukmu. Aku perhatikan juga dulu kau selalu memaksa untuk bisa terus ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi. Padahal aku sudah melarangmu, dan bilang kau harus belajar karena aku merasa harus membuktikan pada Ayahmu kalau aku bukan pembawa hal buruk untukmu, tapi kau yang keras kepala tidak bisa dilarang," Seungcheol diam sejenak. Ia melirik kearah Jeonghan yang mulai menatap dirinya kosong tapi telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Seungcheol melanjutkan, "Puncaknya adalah ketika aku tak sengaja melihatmu berdebat dengan Ayahmu karena masalah nilai rapormu yang turun. Aku diam-diam mendengarkan kalian berdebat dan tak sengaja juga aku mendengar Ayahmu menyebut namaku, mengatakan kalau aku hanya membawa pengaruh yang buruk padamu. Aku tahu kau membelaku, tapi yang membuatku tidak tahan adalah setelah debat dengan Ayahmu, kau menangis diam-diam disana, sendirian. Sejak itu aku merasa aku harus menjauhimu demi dirimu sendiri. Aku sengaja pergi dengan orang lain agar kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kita berdua."

"Kau tahu Jeonghan, aku rela dikenang sebagai pria brengsek agar kau cepat melupakanku." Seungcheol mengakhiri ceritanya dan kembali menatap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan juga kembali menatap Seungcheol, kali ini matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, bersiap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku membencimu, Choi Seungcheol." kata Jeonghan berusaha menahan air matanya keluar.

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, "Kau memang harusnya membenciku."

Pertahanan Jeonghan runtuh. Ia kembali menangis, kali ini lebih keras. Ia menangis terisak-isak dihadapan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa?! Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkan aku! Kau jahat Seungcheol! Jahat! Jahat!" seru Jeonghan ditengah tangisnya sambil memukul dada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menahan tangan Jeonghan yang masih memukul dadanya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Jeonghan menatapnya.

"Aku memang jahat." kata Seungcheol. "Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu."

Jeonghan menggeleng, "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." kata Jeonghan. "Aku egois. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku hanya peduli pada..pada-"

Belum selesai Jeonghan bicara, Seungcheol sudah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau tidak pernah salah, Yoon Jeonghan." kata Seungcheol tepat di telinga Jeonghan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas apapun."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab tapi tidak juga menghentikan tangisannya. Ia semakin terisak ketika Seungcheol semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jeonghan, menyalurkan segala kerinduannya pada Jeonghan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi memeluk satu sama lain, setelah Jeonghan benar-benar berhenti menangis, Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya pada Jeonghan.

"Jangan menangis lagi." kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka diam. Baik Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol tidak bicara apapun. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"Seungcheol-ah," Jeonghan lebih dulu bicara, memanggil nama Seungcheol seperti dulu ia memanggilnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Seungcheol tentu saja mengangguk. Tidak pernah sedikitpun Seungcheol menghilangkan perasaan itu, bahkan setelah mereka berpisah 3 tahun lalu. Selama ini ia berusaha melupakan Jeonghan dengan beberapa kali berkencan dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan selalu di cap sebagai playboy. Dan usaha terakhirnya adalah dengan si mungil Jihoon, tapi tetap saja gagal. Seungcheol memang hanya bisa jatuh pada sosok Yoon Jeonghan. Dan itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

"Apa ada harapan kita kembali bersama?" tanya Jeonghan penuh harap.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan ragu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali bersama Jeonghan walaupun ia mau. Ia tidak tahu apakah Ayah Jeonghan masih memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti dulu atau tidak dan ia tidak tahu apakah sekarang ia sudah bisa membahagiakan Jeonghan atau tidak. Seungcheol terlalu takut untuk mencoba lagi karena tidak mau semuanya berakhir sama.

Jeonghan menunduk. Melihat Seungcheol yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Jeonghan rasa memang tidak akan ada harapan mereka kembali lagi seperti dulu. Ia saja terlalu berharap.

"Anggap aku pengecut karena aku terlalu takut jika kita kembali bersama, semuanya akan berakhir seperti dulu. Tapi aku akan mencobanya." kata Seungcheol. "Jadilah kekasihku lagi, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. Dengan bahagia ia memeluk erat tubuh Seungcheol. Benar-benar erat, seakan takut jika ia lepas, maka Seungcheol akan meninggalkannya lagi. Sementara Seungcheol, ia membalas pelukan Jeonghan sambil sesekali menepuk punggung Jeonghan.

Hari itu mereka adalah dua orang yang pernah berpisah karena kebodohan dan keegoisan mereka sendiri. Yang sekarang kembali dipertemukan, seakan takdir ikut andil dalam cerita mereka atau karena mereka tahu sejauh apapun mereka, hati mereka tetap tahu dimana tempatnya kembali.

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AKHIRNYA FF INI SELESAI JUGA!

terima kasih buat para readers semuanya yang sudah mereview, follow, favorite ff ini

Maaf kalo review kalian gak ada yang aku balas, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian berkali-kali buat penyemangat aku.

semoga kalian puas sama akhir dari ff ini :")

JEONGMAL GAMSAHABNIDA YEOREOBUN!


End file.
